Who's the outcast?
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: He was a hanyou, she was a human, he was called 'halfbreed' because of his blood, she was called a witch because of her demon accepting ways, he was sealed because of what he was, she is isolated because of what she does... Who's the REAL outcast here?
1. Waking Up

**I so do not own Inuyasha, appart from the posters and images on my laptop...**

**This is the reason why I have been neglecting my other story Kagura of the Gods, sorry. But I had to get this out of my head before I forgot it and I am very pleased with the results and the ending, it's a good story.**

**Who's the Outcast?- I was thinking about how Kagome is different in that world and that Inuyasha is in his own world and then I got some ideas and walla! Here you have it.**

**It won't be my longest or best but I hope you'll be pleased with it and find it in you're hearts to spend thirty seconds to say how much you liked or disliked it, Thankyou Very much!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Waking up-<strong>

In a simple village, in a mountains valley, someone was waking up…

The village wasn't too big and it wasn't rich. There were several hot springs in the small woods areas to the top and bottom of the place, and there was a lot of farmland, there were meadows and an ordinary river. The only thing that wasn't so ordinary about this place was a sealed shrine that was said to have a demon spawn inside it.

A powerful monk and priestess sealed him away over fifty years ago and no one remembers why he was sealed or what he looked like. But after all that time asleep he was stirring.

The young demon opened his eyes and blinked as light trickled through dust and then through the sliding windows that had been sealed shut. The demon stiffly sat up and looked around, there was an old door that was nailed shut and a strange symbol painted on it. The demon stood and instantly beads fell from his body.

He looked at the purple and blue beads and remembered that he had been entangled in them, they had sapped his strength and forced him to his knees, then to sleep forever. But… he remembered them saying something about heritage… he would sleep for a long time then wake up weak enough to end.

The demon pressed a hand to the door. _Please __open__… __let __me__… __out__…_ the demon feared for his life and safety, he was weak and the dust burned his nose and mouth. The door gave way after a surge of hidden strength and the young demon struggled into the entrance of the shrine.

The light hurt his eyes and the ground hurt his feet, but he was alive and for that he was thankful. After struggling down the road a little he smelt water…

Instantly he turned that way and almost fell into the stream. He gulped as much water as he could and his vision returned. _I __don__'__t __remember __a __woods __this __large __being __here__… __and __I __don__'__t __remember __the __shrine __ever __being __so __dusty __or __old __looking__… __how __long __was __I __sealed?_ The young demon inhaled then was on his feet as his mouth watered for the taste of the food he smelt.

The trees were tall and he jumped into them, leaping from branch to branch no matter how weak he was, simply enjoying freedom…

The food smell came from a village. A small one, but it had a market and cattle and lots of farm land, but it was still a place of food. The demon landed on a roof, his eyes darting for something to eat. Inhaling through his nose he found the scents of meat and of bread, rice then of a strange aroma that was vanilla and roses… the food smells came back and he was close to drooling with hunger.

A woman screamed "A DEMON!"

The young demon jumped in shock, that noise was worse than a child's wails! As soon as he sighed in relief at the quiet of the wails more shouts and screams started up. "It's Inuyasha!"

"The seals been broken!"

"Inuyasha's awake!"

_Inuyasha__… __hey, __that__'__s__… __that__'__s __my __name__… __isn__'__t __it__… __I__'__m __Inuyasha._ The demon looked as the people gathered swords and torches. Weapons! A mob! Inuyasha knew that he should be running, but he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep…

An arrow landed just by his hand. The young demon leapt to another roof to escape them, the ground swayed under him and then he ungracefully fell off the roof and onto the floor. Hunger hurt more than the arrows raining off his fire rat robes.

"He's down! Get him!"

Inuyasha struggled up and staggered away, _Damn__… __I__'__m __too __weak __to __fight __them __off__… __what __do __I __do?_ With a soft cry of pain he got hit to the floor by the blunt end of a sword. The owner of the sword laughed coldly. "Get up and fight, demon spawn!"

Inuyasha didn't try, he knew he was too weak to withstand a sword blow… the man kicked him and Inuyasha faced the sky and a bunch of scorning faces, they all started to beat him up. Swords flashed and red blood stained the earth. Inuyasha started wishing for the pain to be over with…

Then he heard an angel.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! What has he ever done to you!"

The demon opened one eye to see who was defending him, his blurred vision didn't allow him much of a glance. A human, his nose confirmed it, she had long black hair and pale skin, she was dressed in white, the scent of vanilla and roses trickled into his nose again, coming directly from the merciful human. She looked like an angel… that eye fluttered closed but he could still hear.

"Move aside Wretch!" there was a smacking sound and then a body landed over his as the girl fell from the man's blow with a cry of pain. "You little witch, we've allowed you to live here peacefully. Now don't make us regret that!" another sound of the girl getting hurt the girl yelped again and curled up around her stomach, groaning softly and coughing.

Inuyasha forced his eyes open and sat up enough to snarl at the man who hurt his angel. The man took four steps back in alarm, lowing the foot he had used to kick her. The girl pushed herself up and held a hand to her cheek that was slowly turning red, her other hand was wound around her stomach tightly where the bastard had kicked her, she glanced at Inuyasha before facing the man again. There was no scent of fear in her scent or in her eyes…_but__… __why?_

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt him, Onigumo! You and your brothers can clear on out of here!"

Onigumo laughed then moved to hit her again. And the girl didn't budge, she was like a rock of pure determination.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, pulled her backwards and bared his fangs at the horrid man, claws sharp and ready for use. He caught the swinging wrist and scratched its owners face before snarling and shoving him backwards.

Onigumo fell and everyone else ran for cover, only Onigumo and two others remained. The girl put herself between Inuyasha and them, Inuyasha fell to the floor again, the girl caught him as he fell so his head didn't bump the rocky ground. He was thankful to the stranger girl, he was so tired…

"Wretch! I'll make you pay for this!" and with a scamper of feet they were gone.

The girl sighed and Inuyasha heard her curse the men before running a hand over his forehead as light as the sighing air, why wasn't she scared? All the other villagers were, they wanted him dead. The gentle hand touched his forehead again, soothing his worries with the lack of fear the gesture held. He sighed and fell asleep, feeling safe at last.

The girl watched his face become peaceful and she put her head over his heart to listen for a heartbeat, there was a steady one going under his red robes. She sighed "Thank Kami. I thought you'd slipped away" she looked at his clothes that were staining red. She saw the sword blows on his arms and chest, _I __need __to __get __him __home._

With her face set she put his arm over her shoulder.

With a small effort she stood tall and started to walk out of the village. She didn't stop when the village farms were in view, nor when the last outhouses were in view. She walked, struggling with his weight a little, right to the edge of the woods where her own little, isolated hut was overlooking the valley.

She pulled him inside and placed him on her futon. _Wow__… __silver __hair, __and __his __eyes __were __golden__…_ her hands threaded through the silver locks gently, then went to the dog ears on his head, her purred in his sleep and the girl giggled. _Looks __like __a __puppy__… __sounds __like __a __puppy__… __don__'__t __worry __I__'__ll __look __after __you, __Inuyasha._

Blushing slightly she pulled his shirt off and cleaned the sword wounds, she wasn't very experienced with men but she was very distracted at the well built body she was tending to, her face was redder than cherries as she looked him over without meaning to.

Bathing his wounds with warm water she saw that they weren't serious at all but he was weak as it was as he couldn't fight back with claws and fangs. She finished tying the bandages on his torso, having him sit up to check that they covered all the bleeding, the demon's face was on her shoulder as she made his sit up to check his back, her blush returned when he nuzzled her neck in his sleep.

The girl laid him back on the futon and spend a short while staring at his face. "Inuyasha… that's a unusual name. Inu Dog, Yasha demon, but you're… not all demon… are you?" she tweaked one ear and giggled a little. "I'll have to ask you properly when you wake up"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1!<strong>

**I was pleased with that, I'm still working on writing for effect and I'm not sure that I got across concern and panic as well as I wanted to in this chapter. I'll work on it... :)**

**I think you can guess who the 'Angel' is right? Kagome if you haven't guessed, anyone who thought Kikyo (Crosses self to rid evil from self) can give themselves a slap in the face, I Don't like her. End Of. She is the cursed one who is dead and should act dead! (Being in grave and not talking or walking or soul stealing!)**

**Sorry about that! I hope you'll spare two minuets to give me feed back, I like listening to improvements and other things so tell me!**

**Wordy**


	2. Angel

**I only own the posters that I bought... Inuyasha & Kagome 4 ever!**

**Okay, so apologies again for the Kikyo (Crosses self to rid evil from self) rant eariler, she won't be making an appearance in this story (Thank the gods).**

**I hope that you'll be reviewing soon! I love reading them! and I love the long ones that show that this site has good critics and authors and creative people! :)**

**Love all who have already reviewed!**

**Wordy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Angel-<strong>

Inuyasha felt as if he were in heaven, his wounds were no longer paining him even though they were still there, he felt safe, a scent so wonderful all he could do was inhale, it surrounded him; vanilla and… some sort of flower, a rose? Lots of herbs and the faint scent of soup.

His mouth watered and he allowed his senses to travel. He could hear a pot boiling and someone humming quietly, there was a soft rush of water and the gentle breeze from outside caressed his face.

The soup smelt really good, there was herbs, flowers and a small scent of medicine and of a feline…

The blankets were heavy but they kept him warm and he welcomed it, he didn't want to move, he felt so sore, his head pounded and he groaned when the soothing humming stopped.

He cracked open his eyes a little. He was in a hut… the place he lay was warm and comfortable. He felt so at rest, the house was clean and tidy and only had one scent in it so there was only a female living here. There were herbs hanging from the walls, and pots on shelves. The inside had been painted white-cream so it was soothing and seemed to make the little light allowed in the hut a bit brighter.

Then movement was heard. He tried to move his head to see who was watching over him but he couldn't, he was still so weak, and he didn't have the adrenalin rush he had when his life was in danger.

The scent of flowers and vanilla came to him stronger and a girl looked down at him. He thought that she was beautiful, her face was perfect, lovely brown eyes that shone with innocence and purity looked into his golden ones, her long black wavy hair flowed in a waterfall over her shoulders, her pale skin was a light fawn and her dress was white but stained with blood he realised was his own.

She had taken him here?

The girl smiled at his lost-tired expression. "Good, you're awake, I was beginning to worry"

"Worry?" he repeated softly. His voice was thick and rough from years of being sealed, he found the word hard to say…

The girl moved out of his line of sight and he almost whined at the loss of her pretty face. Then she was back, in her hands was food. She picked up the spoon and gently blew on the stew. Then brought it to his mouth. "You have to eat. You're very weak, even for a hanyou"

The hanyou looked up at her startled. She knew? A worried whine found its way out of his mouth and the girl put the food down and rubbed his cheek soothingly "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you"

The girl placed the spoon back at his lips and gently let the food trickle into his mouth. It was warm and spicy and he felt better for eating it, and even better when she didn't stop the gentle rubbing against his cheek. "It's alright, I'm not a mean person" she gently reassured and brought the spoon back to his lips, leaving his face, he didn't want that but couldn't find his voice or his arms to bring her hand back to him.

The soup was good, it was warm and made his tongue tingle with faint spice. He licked his lips and his angel laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…it's… really good" he mumbled.

The angel smiled again "Glad to hear it, Inuyasha, that's your name right? I heard the villagers shouting it…"

Inuyasha nodded "You're…an... angel… name?" he asked, the spoon already at his lips again.

The angel smiled "Kagome. I'm Kagome. I'm not an angel, you know. You don't need to worry about the villagers here, no one come this far outside the village" she fed him again and then put a damp cloth to his throbbing head "Just concentrate on getting better, we can talk again when you next wake up"

Inuyasha nodded and winced when his head moved. Kagome placed her hands on his head. "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself" he just looked at her, as if she was the only beautiful thing in the world.

Kagome felt a little nervous under his stare and went back to feeding him. There was medicine in the food and she hoped it would get his own healing rate back on track. When he had finished she let him have a drink then she had to ask "Why are you staring at me like that?"

He didn't respond, half asleep "Sweet… angel" then he was asleep again. Kagome pulled his blankets up around him tightly. _He __keeps __calling __me __an __angel, __I __wonder __why__…_ she just sat there, looking at his handsome face, slightly boyish but at the same time an unbridled freeness was present.

_There __isn__'__t __another __like __you__…_ her hands were playing with his hair again. The door covering swung a little as a two tailed cat came in, Kagome opened her arms and the small pet jumped into her lap quite happily. "Hey, Kirara, have you been alright?"

The cat meowed and rubbed her little head against her cheek. The cat was cream coloured with black paws and a diamond of black on her forehead and black ears, there were black stripes on her tails. Kirara wasn't a normal cat, she had two tails and red eyes, she was Kagome's protector, a nekomanta.

Kirara could grow to a huge size in a burst of flames and she would be a fierce fighter. Kagome had been saved a few times by her faithful companion, she loved Kirara dearly, sometimes she thought that this little demon cat was her only friend, on most days she was the only one to talk to…

Kirara's purring stopped and she looked at the door. Kagome heard people coming, she hoped it wasn't the brothers. They had been so intent on killing the hanyou that she may no longer be welcome or human in their eyes…

She picked up her bow and arrows "Look after him, Kirara" the feline meowed softly and sat by Inuyasha's side, Kagome ran outside. It was only old Kaede and her adopted grandson Shippo. Kagome sighed in relief "Hey, Kaede"

The old woman was stooped and shorter than Kagome, she had grey hair that was once a mousey brown, she had one eye from an accident with her arrows and was really grateful to Kagome who healed it up.

She was like family to Kagome.

"Hello Kagome" she greeted warmly and held her loosely "I heard about what you did in the marketplace. That was a very foolish thing for you to do. He's a monster, girl, I implore you to turn him in to the three lord's. It's what's best for us all"

Kagome held the old woman "Kaede, you know I love you like a grandmother of my own, but I can't do that, Inuyasha isn't a bad person. And you didn't see his face before the brothers started to hurt him, all he wanted was to be free. I'm so sorry, but I won't turn him in" Kagome stood back and smiled "I can't anyway, I promised him I'd look after him until he leaves"

Shippo clutched at her knees. He had red hair and wide green eyes, he was an adopted child as his parents had died and Kaede had taken him in, she liked Shippo and he helped her out often. He loved her like a big sister and looked up at her with teary eyes "Kagome? Why are you protecting Inuyasha, isn't he a hanyou?"

Kagome knelt before the boy "Yes, he's a hanyou, but just because he's half demon and half human doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be treated like a person, he is partly human being after all"

Shippo sniffed "But the brothers ordered that no one give you business or help you until you let them kill him"

Kagome gasped, oh no! "But, I'm their only healer!" _if __they __are __forbidden __to __come __to __me __then __the __villagers __will __get __sick! __And __I __won__'__t __be __able __to __get __rice __off __them! __Or __fish __or __meat! __Oh __no, __what __do __I __do__…_

Kaede sighed "Kagome, I know you have a kind heart but even you can't escape this, hand him over, child, then you can live here in peace for a while longer" Kaede knew only too well that Kagome wasn't entirely accepted in the village, and others insisted that every mishap was her fault. If a child was sick, Kagome caused it, if the crops were bad then Kagome had caused it, just by being there.

But she was their only healer, and she didn't charge half as much as the physicians in the village or in the nearby town, they took advantage of her and then spoke ill of her behind her back. Kagome's herbal remedies were liked much better but that only causes more suspicion as witches were meant to use them for evil potions, add in Kirara the demon cat and Kagome was on official outcast.

Kagome looked over her shoulder in concern at her home, then back at the village. Her fists clenched and loosened "No, I won't. I'll starve and live off my own land if I must, but I won't let Inuyasha be taken by those thugs!"

Kagome turned around so she wouldn't see the horror struck faces of her closest human friends. "I'm sorry…" and she went back inside.

Shippo looked up at his grandma "Granny, will Kagome be alright, the brothers can be really mean"

Kaede thought about the fire in the younger girl's eyes and said "You know what Shippo, I do believe she'll be fine"

Kagome sat staring at the fire with Kirara on her lap purring merrily to cheer up her mistress. _I__'__m __on __my __own __again. __I __can__'__t __go __to __the __village __if __I __need __food __or __help __with __odd __jobs, __and __they__'__ll __have __to __survive __the __sicknesses __without __me__… __Naraku, __Onigumo, __Hakudoshi__… __you __three __evil __brothers! __Why __are __they __all __so __against __this __hanyou__… __what __could __his __life __mean __to __them?_

Inuyasha groaned and she was instantly at his side. His eyes opened again and she was star struck by the golden tones of them, so deep… "Inuyasha? You're awake?"

He nodded and looked at her with a small smile "I was… dreaming…"

Kagome leaned over him "Really? What about?" Kirara jumped over to him and looked down at his face a little confused, she meowed and looked at Kagome then back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the demon cat and cracked another tired smile "A nekomanta" he raised a hand half heartedly and Kirara rubbed her cheek against his raised hand, his smile was a calm one that made him look younger than he was.

Kagome smiled widely. If Kirara liked him, and trusted him, then her judgment was right and Inuyasha wasn't a bad person. "That's Kirara, she's my friend and protector… she really likes you. What were you dreaming about?"

Inuyasha let his hand fall back down as he was tired and needed his strength for healing. His eyes closed as he remembered "My Mother… the time she took me outside the village… to have lunch at the sea side… I always wanted to go there…" he sounded so wistful, as if he'd never get the chance to do that again. Kagome had never seen the sea before and wondered what it was like. Inuyasha ginned widely "Mother and I were playing, that's all"

Kagome sighed "You're Mother sounds nice"

Inuyasha cracked an eye open "She was. She was very beautiful too, where are you're parents?" Kagome looked away and turned her back a little. Her hair covered her eyes, Inuyasha could tell she was sad, her scent changed from happy to sad so suddenly that he was shocked. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer me"

Kagome shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. "My parents… and my younger brother… they died… six years ago"

Inuyasha gasped "I'm sorry"

Kagome wiped her eyes "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago… your parents?"

Inuyasha looked away slightly "Dead as well"

There was a silence that was only filled with the crackling of the fire. Kirara meowed and hopped over Inuyasha's chest to Kagome's lap to comfort her. Kagome stroked her fur "That's something we have in common" Kagome murmured at last. She sighed and after hugging Kirara close for a second let her go and stood up to go to the fire "Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha nodded "I could eat a horse"

Kagome giggled lightly. "I don't have much, and won't for a while… so you'll just have to make do as we do, right Kirara?" the two tail meowed and wound herself around Kagome's legs while her mistress laughed and Kagome put a little of the stew in her bowl. The cat ate up the food greedily and then sat by the fire.

Kagome knelt by Inuyasha's side with a bowl of the stew he had earlier. "Can you sit up?"

"No chance"

Kagome thought for a second then shifted to his head. Her hands lay on his temples and then one went under the back of his head and the other under his shoulders, she propped his head on her lap. "You shouldn't eat laying down really" Inuyasha lay in her lap and enjoyed his new view of her house. The furniture looked badly made, as if she had to make it herself, there were shelves that looked about ready to fall down and there was a small pantry area where food was meant to go… it was empty.

What was she going to eat?

Kagome saw him looking at her pathetic food store and said "I know, pathetic isn't it? It'll be looking that way for a while…"

Inuyasha looked up at her face, this position let him look at her better, not to mention her scent was all around him now… "Why?"

Kagome jumped "Oh, nothing" she picked up the stew and spoon "Eat up. I don't like things to go to waste in this house" she watched him eat and smiled. _He__'__s __like __a __child__… __I__'__ll __bet __he__'__ll __feel __embarrassed __because __I__'__m __looking __after __him. __I__'__ll __let __him __make __it __up __to __me__…_

He finished and she lay him back down in the bed. Inuyasha looked around as best he could and frowned, there was only one bed. "Kagome?"

The girl jumped "Yes?" _He__'__s __never __said __my __name __before__…_

"Were will you sleep?" he looked at her solidly.

Kagome realised what he was getting at and blushed a little "Well… whenever I have a patient here I sleep with Kirara, right girl?"

The cat meowed then went back to eating. Inuyasha understood "You're a healer"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I am. You're my newest patient so get some sleep. Kirara, it's time for us to sleep as well" the cat blinked up at her mistress then meowed and walked to the middle of the room and burst into flames.

Inuyasha gasped and partly sat up in surprise. Kirara was suddenly huge! The cat was now as big as a horse, she had long canine fangs coming out of her mouth, large fierce red eyes, and a little fire around her feet and in her tail. The larger Kirara yawned and curled up in the middle of the hut. Her eyes on her mistress.

Kagome smiled "Thanks Kirara" she saw Inuyasha's dumbstruck face and laughed louder than ever. "You see why she's my protector now?"

Inuyasha nodded "Where'd you get a demon cat like that?"

Kagome stroked Kirara's head "She was a gift, from the man who saved my life a long time ago…" she yawned "Can we talk more in the morning?" she rubbed at her eyes and leaned back against Kirara the two tail wound her tail around the girl like a blanket, her fires had gone out as there wasn't any danger.

Inuyasha looked at the serene expression of his angel as she slept. Kirara purred and nuzzled Kagome's hair before putting her hand on her paws and resting with one black ear open and alert. Inuyasha got as comfortable as his body could manage and fell asleep thinking about everything and nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter done, I hope you'll review! Because they are encoragement and happiness for me!<strong>

**I want you to keep reading this! It's going to get better and more fluffy as it progresses! Enjoy!**

**Onto Chapter 3**


	3. Mermories Past

**I don't own Inuyasha! I only own my posters!**

**This chapter gets cute! I like Kagome and Inuyasha stories! The other girl can get lost! (You'll be hearing me bitch about Kikyo (Crosses self to rid self of evil) a lot in the beginning bits because I don't have anything else to talk about :) )**

**I think I'll need to watch some Episodes again so I can get Inuyasha's speech pattern down a bit more firmly, as it ranges throughout all my stories.**

**If you're liking this story, my Reviewers recomend:**

**Halfbreed High**

**Kagura's Legacy**

**You'll find them on my page! :)**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO LILKAGOMA! Please read! :)**

**lilkagoma: I'm very sorry but I can't have Sango and Miroku in this story (They are in the sequal! SO don't be too disapointed!) I'm sure you'll be happy with what I have in store for them both, also Sango's role may be a bit of a shock when you get to the final Chapter! From Wordy!**

**Cheery bye! Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Memories Past-<strong>

The next morning Kagome woke up early from hunger, she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch. Her hands wound around her stomach and her forehead creased. Kirara whined as she sensed her mistresses distress. Kagome touched her faithful felines head "I'm alright Kirara, how about we go and find something to eat?"

The cat growled in agreement and when Kagome stood up she turned back into a little cat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Oh, that's right, I can't leave him alone, those men may come after him…" Kirara meowed by Kagome's feet and pulled at her clothing to go outside.

Kagome looked at herself, she was still wearing the kimono that was covered in his blood. "I need a bath" she picked up a clean kimono and then a net. "I'll catch some fish while I'm there. Kirara, can you stay by the hut to keep Inuyasha safe?"

The cat pulled at her clothes again, not staying as she knew no harm would come so early in the morning. Kagome sighed "Some protector you are" and she followed the cat outside.

Kirara played in the flowers, the open land that wasn't farmland was meadow. Kagome smiled and walked the short distance to the river. She looked around to make sure no peeping tom's were around then disrobed and jumped into the stream. Kirara hopped in and out of the shallows as she didn't like the water too much, she was scaring the fish into the nets.

Kagome washed quickly and put on her clean kimono. Then she got her dirty one and scrubbed at it in the shallows, she worked on it for half an hour until it was almost back to white. Kagome sighed "That'll have to do, I guess. I'm never wearing white again, takes forever to clean" Kagome looked in the nets and let out a delighted gasp "Wow, Kirara you're amazing!" the net was full. About seven fish were in it. Kirara meowed proudly and then helped pull the net to the shore.

Kagome walked back to her house and then went to gather firewood to start a fire to cook breakfast. _Inuyasha__'__s __recovering __very __quickly, __but __he __needs __more __than __a __liquid __diet__…_ her arms were full of wood and she came out of the small woodland at the back of her house to see some people approaching the house. She ran inside and called Kirara.

Naraku, Onigumo and Hakudoshi approached with swords. Kirara growled and turned into her full cat demon self. Kagome had a hand on her neck to stop her from eating them on the spot.

"What so you want?" Kagome demanded with her bow and arrows in hand. Kirara snarled and the men stopped warily.

Hakudoshi was a tall man with cruel violet eyes and sickly looking skin, his hair was white and he had white and blue clothes on "Give us the demon spawn, witch"

Kagome knocker her arrow "No, I won't, get out of here!"

Naraku had black hair and brown eyes with the same sickly skin as his younger brother. "We won't hurt you if you hand him over, that hanyou doesn't deserve to live! Let us by witch!"

Kagome fired her arrow and it struck his sword and glanced off at an angle that just missed his older brother Onigumo. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, he had burn marks all over him from being attacked by Kirara once when he tried to attack Kagome when he was drunk. The man growled loudly "We'll kill you and that demon spawn if you don't cooperate!"

Kagome held her head high and drew her bow one last time "Try me!"

The men started forwards then Kirara yowled and crouched to slay them. Then they took the same step back and with curses ran back to the village pursued by an angry Kirara. Kagome called her back when they were a good distance away. Kirara let out a loud grumbling noise of disappointment and Kagome nodded "I know, but it's not that simple. We don't need everyone to be even more afraid of us do we?"

Kirara was very wise and nodded, Kagome had never given much thought to how old she was or even to how smart, she guessed very old as she was a demon and, unless they are slain, demons are immortal. Kagome had once asked the man who gave Kirara to her who old she was but he didn't have an answer, only that she was older than most demons. With one last scratch of her ears Kagome turned away from the cat and went inside her house.

Kirara shrunk and bounded after her happily. Kagome started up the fire with Kirara's help; the cat made her tail burn like in her larger form. Then went around the house doing a variety of chores that she did daily but made her look a bit like Cinderella. She fixed the door curtain, skinned and gutted the fish, tended to the fire, fed Kirara before she could snatch the food out of the pan, planted some wood in the ground to be the boarders of a garden and then began to attack the hard ground with a hoe she had made that morning too.

Kagome's forehead was beaded with sweat and her hands were blistered, the ground had lots of rocks in it that had to be dug out, she made another boarder of stones just outside the wooden fence of the garden. Kirara suddenly came out and meowed loudly.

Kagome lowered the hoe and wiped her forehead "Is he awake?" Kirara ran in a circle and then back inside. Kagome followed her, jumping over the badly made fence then ducking under the curtain. "Oh, you are awake"

Inuyasha was attempting to sit up for the first time. He was leaning against the wall heavily but he didn't mind, he could see the room properly now. His muscles looked even more defined when he was using them. He grinned in triumph "I'm getting stronger"

Kagome smiled and put the hoe by the door. "I'm glad to hear it, I need a helper soon. Hungry?" she skipped to the fire. "I only have fish today, hope you don't mind" she looked over her shoulder apologetically.

Inuyasha sighed "As long as it's food"

The girl rolled her eyes, _Well __at __least __he__'__s __not __picky__…_ the fish was a little gross looking but it tasted alright, she knew as she had exactly the same as he was about to have. She pulled him the rest of the way into a sitting position, she worried silently about his legs that were going to get weak and thin from lack of use, then gave the hanyou his breakfast. Inuyasha took the grilled fish and took a large bite out of it. Kagome pouted, _wow, __and __I __thought __Kirara __was __piggish__…_

He finished in seconds, sighing and putting a hand on his stomach to show that he had eaten well. "That wasn't as bad as I thought" Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for his plate.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed and he snatched her wrists before she could get there. "Hey, wha-"

He cut her off by turning her palms up and exposing the blisters. They were very sore and painful. Kagome hadn't realised that they were that bad. She bit her lip.

Inuyasha looked down at his angel's hands, they were so smooth yesterday but now were rough and hurt from work. He smoothed them with his thumbs and she winced a little, telling him that they were painful "Where'd you get these?" he asked softly.

Kagome pulled them out of his grip and rubbed them absently. "I was working on a garden… for food…" she picked up his plates and put them in water to soak clean.

Inuyasha frowned at her, _she __had __vegetables __yesterday, __they __were __in __the __stew, __and __she __didn__'__t __have __a __hoe__… __why __the __sudden __need __to __have __a __garden?_ His golden eyes flashed and he wanted the truth "Kagome?" she looked up at him, waiting. "Why are you growing your own food so suddenly? Couldn't you get some from the village?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "No… not anymore" Kirara rubbed herself along Kagome's arm sadly.

Inuyasha hated it when she looked like that "Hey, don't be sad" Kagome wiped her damp eyes and surprised him by coming and sitting by his futon, leaning against the wall and curling her knees up to her chest. Inuyasha saw suddenly what was going on; she was lonely… "Are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head and then leaned on his shoulder "Forgive me… it just… I don't normally have anyone to talk to… apart from Kirara" the two tail jumped beside Kagome and tried to comfort her. Inuyasha waited for her to continue. With a sigh she started to talk "I'm not welcome in the village anymore… I never was, if I'm being honest…"

Inuyasha put an arm around her in comfort and Kagome appeared shocked by this attention. "Tell me" He ordered softly, wanting to help with the pain.

Kagome nodded her lovely eyes far away "Before I came here, six years ago, I lived in a far away village that was by a lake shaped like a bird. It was an ordinary day but then the bandits arrived and… my village was burnt to the ground" she was tearing up, her eyes flowing with large tears. "I ran away, as fast as I could. I was only twelve. They chased me as I got to the woods and shot me with arrows, lots of them"

She put a hand on her shoulder, there wasn't a scar there anymore because…

"How did you get out of there?" Inuyasha wondered, marvelled that she could have survived all that, a human only twelve years old!

Kagome smiled a little "I was saved… by a demon, he had silver hair and golden eyes like you, he was called Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha jumped "Sesshomaru? As in the Lord of the West?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, that's him, do you know him?"

Inuyasha breathed out his nose loudly "He's my older half brother" _wow, __two __worlds __collide__…_

Kagome didn't look that surprised. "I thought you were related, Gold and Silver together can't be too common"

Inuyasha didn't really like the fact that his brother knew his angel before he did. And he definitely didn't like that tone she was speaking of him in. It wasn't adoring like she was in love with him, _thank __Kami_, yet it wasn't formal, it was as if he was family. He'd have to get on the same level as Sesshomaru… "Then what happened?"

Kagome remembered that they were in the middle of a story. "Well I ran into the clearing he was in and he saw me covered in arrows and looking like a porcupine, bleeding all over the place but I wasn't going to let those bandits kill me. Everything went dark then I was looking at the sky, and I didn't have a single injury on me… Sesshomaru told me that he had saved my life because I had strong spirit. He took me to the closest village and asked the headman to let me stay… and then I ended up here"

Inuyasha listened intently, _Sesshomaru__'__s __learnt __to __control __the __Tenseiga __while __I__'__ve __been __under __a __seal. __But __I __thought __he __hated __humans__… __how __long __was __I __asleep __anyway?_ "Hey, Kagome? Do you know how long I've been sealed for?"

Kagome looked at him then thought. "No, not really, nobody tells me anything, they want nothing to do with me or Kirara"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'll have to find out for myself then…"

Kagome saw that was why he was so alone and lost, a century could have passed and he wouldn't have known, it was as if he woke up from a nights sleep to find that he had overslept by… a long time at least. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised "What? Kagome, you've helped me loads. You saved my life, healed me up, and you're the only one I've met who hasn't hated me for what I am. I'm grateful… Don't say such stupid things…"

Kagome blushed, _he__'__s __so __warm, __warmer __than __Kirar__a __or __Shippo __or __Kaede, __because __he __understands __what __it__'__s __like __to __be __unaccepted._ "Okay…Inuyasha? Why were you sealed? You aren't any of those bad demons…"

Inuyasha frowned a little and looked at his feet "It's all blurry… I was living in the woods, then I saw this village" he could see it in his minds eye, jumping from tree to tree then seeing smoke and knowing that it meant civilisation. He felt excited that he would finally have someone to talk to, even if they were only humans. "I think I just walked into the village, then I saw someone who seemed to recognise me, I followed her and she stopped just outside the village with her friend. They asked another man if I was the demon who attacked the village"

_The __man __smelt __a __lot __like __those __brothers, __may be __their __father or grandfather __when __he __was __a __teenager__…_ "He said that I was and the priest and priestess attacked me. Then everything goes dark… just before I fell asleep they said something about me being half human and that the spell wouldn't kill me, then they both yelled at the man for tricking them into harming someone who had done nothing wrong… the next thing I knew I was waking up inside that dusty old shrine"

Kagome thought to herself. _That __man __sounds __like __the __three __brothers__… __jerks. __I__'__ll __bet __that __was __their ancestor__._ "But… you didn't do anything wrong!"

Inuyasha scoffed quietly "Do you think it made any difference to them? They just wanted one less demon in the world, not the priestess though, she didn't want to hurt half breeds, she was a nice one… she reminds me a little of you, the others were…" there wasn't a good enough word.

Kagome leaned into him, trying to comfort the hurt that was in those memories. "I know what you're going through. Every one calls me a witch, apart from Shippo and Kaede, they would rather throw me out, but they don't want to risk me cursing them…" the fire crackled and they just sat there. Thinking about the hurt and feeling it ease to have another understand.

Kagome at last wiped her eyes and moved "I… there's still a lot of work to be done outside… You asked why I have to grow my own food now?" Inuyasha nodded up at her, missing her small warm frame against his own. "It's because I'm protecting you… the brothers have forbidden anyone to give me business and I can't go and buy food in the market anymore… that's why…"

Kagome saw his sad and shocked expression and he lowered his head so his bags covered his eyes. Kagome didn't want him to be sad… she kneeled in front of him and put a hand under his chin to look him in the eye "It doesn't matter, it would have happened eventually"

His gold eyes were pained. Kagome was just so good, pure, sweet, kind, almost everything good in the world was inside this one person. Without thinking he pulled her into his lap and just held her. Kagome gasped and sat shocked into rigidness in his arms. _So __warm__…_ she thought before relaxing in his arms… his ears twitched at her soft contended sigh, the smile on his face was almost unnoticed. Kagome eyes up those ears then reached up and gently stroked one velvety triangle.

Inuyasha let out a soft moan and closed his eyes and leant his ear into her gentle hand. _Gods__…_ he thought dazedly, not focusing on anything other than the sweet torture she was inflicting. Kirara's purring sounded loud to him all of a sudden, when Kagome's other hand gently teased his neglected ear

Kagome giggled and he realised that the purring wasn't Kirara, it was him. He was instantly embarrassed, turning his head away from her and blushing. Kagome giggled again but didn't comment as it would only make him more shy and upset.

Kagome stood up and stretched lightly then picked up the hoe that would ruin her hands again, but she had to use it to survive in the long run, in a way it would be worth it.

Kirara sat by Inuyasha and looked up at him out of the corner of one red eye, almost cheekily, Kirara was very old so she knew what was going on. Inuyasha saw her looking at him with a kitten like smirk on her face and her twin tails flicking funnily. "What're you looking at?" he demanded, trying to sound strong.

Kirara meowed, it sounded like she was trying to say 'nothing' or maybe 'you'. Her cheeky stare lasted a few more seconds before she trotted out of the hut with her tails swishing in time with her movements.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet... they are sweet together, and I like it when Kirara is cheeky, watching and listening but telling no one... sneeky little kitten!<strong>

**I hope you like that cute moment, I did! I think that in the anime he should have growled or 'purred' a little more as he acts so human he needs an animal side. :)**

**We all have one! Don't get me wrong, everyone says I'm like a cat because I'm always lazy or active and I have long nails, I have a sister like a rabbit as she is skittish and dumb and cowardly like one :)**

**Sorry for rambeling again,**

**Wordy, Onto chapter... whatever**


	4. Strength

**Don't own Inuyasha, no copyright crap intended.**

**Sesshomaru makes an appearance! He's very different than in the manga and anime so no complaining as I have already explained this to you. He's more friendly and brotherly, okay?**

**More Inuyasha and Kagome cuteness coming up! That's a promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Strength-<strong>

Kagome woke the next morning and at once set out to the river to clean Inuyasha's clothes and to repair them. The villager's swords weren't sharp enough to break through his robe of the fire rat but time had made it filthy.

Kagome scrubbed at it for a good hour before Kirara came looking for her. Kagome was focused on the robe and didn't notice Kirara until she rubbed her little head against Kagome's leg. Kagome jumped then looked and laughed "Morning Kirara, have you been worried?" Kirara meowed and then jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and sat to watch her work. Kagome's determined work had gotten it back to its original splendour, the red was poppy or slightly deeper, she was sure that it would make him look wild and free like a demon was meant to be. Or a hanyou, Kagome smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Inuyasha will be better soon…" she said to Kirara, not caring if the cat was paying attention or if she could understand her. The cat could understand and her tails drooped with disappointment, realising that they had gotten to this stage so quickly "Inuyasha… will be… able to leave… soon" she sniffed. "Oh, Kirara I'll miss him!" she started to cry quietly, knowing she was being selfish but unable to stop wishing he would stay in her hut forever.

With a final sniff Kagome tucked the fire rat kimono under her arm, crying wasn't going to help. She pulled up the nets that were catching fish but they were empty today, they would need to have the fish from yesterday and any forest foods she could scavenge. It was going to be a tough year for food…

Kagome gathered mushrooms and found a few wild vegetables but it was a small amount that would only feed two people and a cat for one day. Humming to herself she ducked under the door and gasped.

Inuyasha was awake and attempting to stand, he was struggling and his legs shook but he was stubbornly persisting. Kagome ran to his side "You shouldn't be walking yet! You're not strong enough!"

Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes filled with concern for him, he was killing himself just sitting in bed every day, he had been here just over a week and hadn't done anything. His legs failed him again and Kagome was suddenly holding all his weight. He grunted and let himself be put back into the bed.

"I can't sit still any longer" he complained, he was boring himself to death. "You're doing everything and I'm just sitting here"

Kagome sighed and pulled his blanket up around him "Well walking before you're strong enough isn't going to help you… if you want to help me I could give you some jobs to do in bed"

Inuyasha looked at her, he never tired of her pretty face "What could I do here to help you?" he nodded at the hoe in the background. "As you put it, there's more work outside"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, there is really… maybe I could put a blanket outside and then you could help me out then, you won't have to stand for ages but you can still do things with wood and stones. How about it?"

His golden eyes flashed with excitement when she mentioned going outside. He nodded smiling "Yeah, let's do it" it was as if the outside world, full of freedom and pain and wonder, was calling to him as he thought about it.

Kagome got the spare blanket and spread it outside on a dry patch of ground next to the house, so he'd have somewhere to lean if he tired. She got up to get him but Kirara come out with Inuyasha leaning on her as he forced his tired legs to walk, Kirara didn't seem to mind at all, her large eyes watchful and patient.

Kagome lowered him down onto the thick blanket and he sighed then stretched his long legs out in front of him "That felt good, I've been sitting still too long"

Kagome giggled then went indoors to make breakfast, she didn't want fish for breakfast so used the wild vegetables to make a weak soup. She tasted it and thought it was pitiful, useless and had hardly any nourishment in it and wouldn't fill a person up if it was the last thing on earth. _But __what __choice __do __I __have?_ Kagome picked up Inuyasha's portion and a fish for Kirara as well as the fire rat kimono and went outside to eat with him.

"Breakfast" she said lightly, handing him his bowl. Inuyasha looked at its contents and gave her a look that wasn't disgust or scorn, more like pity and apology. Kagome smiled apologetically then murmured "I know, pathetic right?" She gave Kirara her fish and the kitten sat in her lap while she ate.

Inuyasha felt guilty eating the food that she looked like she needed more, she was thin, not overly so as she had a lovely figure with fat in all the right places to make her look beautiful but her pale face showed her recent lack of nourishment, dainty and slender hands and feet with long glossy hair showed that wasn't always the case. She finished then held a hand to her stomach as it protested loudly at the pitiful portion.

She offered a sheepish smile. Inuyasha looked at her almost pained as he knew he was eating the food she needed right now. Kagome pulled out the fire rat kimono and said "I fixed it for you, I guess you'll need it when you're… strong enough to…" _leave._ She couldn't say it.

Inuyasha held the familiar fabric in his hands, it smelt of her very strongly, telling him that she had worked on it for a long time. Gold eyes met brown and he suddenly pulled her into his lap, just like yesterday.

Kagome gasped, still unused to his sudden bursts of affection that came from him. After squirming to get free for a short time she gave up, he was stronger than her and she couldn't escape his locked arms. Hesitantly she leaned onto him, smiling as her eyes closed.

Inuyasha caught her hurt and blistered hands at ran his tongue over the sore flesh. Kagome opened her eyes at the feeling and looked up to watch him, _what__'__s __he __doing?_ He ignored her questioning stare and continued to sooth the blisters on her palms. Her flesh tasted amazing, he couldn't get enough of it, silky smooth and softer than it too. He almost forgot that he was trying to heal her hands…

Kagome let out a disappointed whimper when he released her hands. He smirked at her and looked down at his fire rat robe. Kagome opened her fists and gasped, her hands were perfect again! She looked up at him "Inuyasha… what… how…?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha ran a finger over her palm and smiled "Call it the beginning of paying you back for what you've done for me. Thank you" he put his mouth right by her ear and she shivered making him grin widely. He loved the way she reacted to him, shy and embarrassed but it was adorable, his timid little angel with hidden fire in her soul…

Kagome shivered again then when he pulled back to see her face and put a hand to her cheek, Kirara meowed and Kagome smiled down at her and stood up, picking up the hoe and walking a little dazedly over to her garden.

She gave the hanyou a playful glare when he snickered at her wooziness. _I __don__'__t __understand__… how __does __he __get __me __to __react __like __that? __I__'__ve __never __felt __like __this __before__…_ The hoe didn't hurt her hands anymore, but she didn't notice, she was working hard to avoid looking into his golden eyes.

The eyes in mention were freely roaming over her shapely form, long legs that were slender, the same for the arms, her long hair caught little midnight blue hues, her eyes sparkled like brown jewels, skin was as delicate as cherry blossom petals and similar in colour, his male eyes hung too long over her breasts and rear…

Kirara saw that and nipped the back of his hand. Inuyasha jumped then glared at the two tail "What?" Kirara flicked her tails in an annoyed fashion. Inuyasha sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any reply, he could guess why though… he went red.

Kagome heard him curse and looked over to his seat to see him on his front as if he had been shoved over. Kirara was watching with an expression that was partly bored and partly scorn. Kagome came over to the half demon and knelt by him "Are you alright?"

He pushed himself up with his hands and nodded, still a little red in the face. Kagome saw the blush but didn't comment. Inuyasha struggled again then stood upright. Kagome looked up at him from her kneeling position, he was like a god…

Her cheeks warmed.

Long silver hair was flung out behind him as the wind blew, golden eyes that smouldered and burned, tanned limbs that were packed with hard lean muscles, hard defined chiselled face and a warmth she could feel from where she sat. Her cheeks warmed again and she struggled into a standing position.

Inuyasha smelt her scent change and smirked, a little devilishly, at her blushing face. Kagome glared a little but then just looked embarrassed as a girl would do. Inuyasha put a hand on the wall of her house and took a shaky step forwards. His legs felt like lead, stiff and useless, but he forced himself to walk.

Kagome put her hand on his arm and helped, knowing his need to be strong again. Inuyasha locked eyes with her and then smirked in a thank you.

Kirara watched them struggle to the river then laid her head down to snooze for a bit, just before the two returned though her nose picked up the scent of demon. She stood up and ran through the grass towards that scent and sat patiently at the side of the road for him to appear.

The demon appeared at his own pace, slow and calm as if he had no reason in the world to hurry. The cat fell into step with him and looked up as he looked down at her. The demon was tall and had long silver hair with golden eyes. This was Sesshomaru.

Kirara had been taken from a demon torture house and given to Kagome on the condition that she protect her and be her companion. Kirara liked Sesshomaru but knew that open affections towards him like she did for Kagome wouldn't be appreciated.

Sesshomaru paused in his walking as the two tail meowed out something that the dog demon could understand. He looked at her as if he were waiting for 'April Fools'. "Inuyasha's here?"

Kirara nodded and flicked her tails before continuing down the road. Sesshomaru followed her "I though he was sealed" Kirara meowed and then ran in a circle. Sesshomaru nodded "So his human nature eventually wore the seals thin? Does he know?" Kirara shook her head. Sesshomaru grunted, "Kagome took him in, didn't she?" Kirara nodded and meowed in a voice that was almost a 'don't judge so fast' tone and ran to the house with Sesshomaru following at his never changing pace.

Kagome was just helping Inuyasha back indoors with three large fish in one arm when Kirara jumped up and meowed urgently. Kagome looked down at her "What's wrong Kirara?" The feline pulled at her clothes and then looked up as Sesshomaru came from the trees.

Inuyasha was shocked at how little Sesshomaru had changed, he was exactly the same… well maybe a few more emotion lines but there wasn't any difference to him than there was before Inuyasha was sealed.

The brothers looked at one another for a long time. Not exactly a happy reunion…

Kagome gasped happily and ran for him "Sesshomaru!" the older demon cracked a almost smile then allowed the girl to hug him, he put a hand on her shoulder and then fully smiled, a bit like a father.

Inuyasha was instantly jealous at the attention he got from Kagome and shouted at him "Never thought I'd have to see your ugly mug again!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pushed Kagome back so he could see her "Hello, Kagome. You look well" he turned her face from side to side with a hand on her chin, almost examining her. "You're hungry" he observed.

Kagome grinned "You can tell that just my looking at my face?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, a sound Inuyasha had never heard from him, creepy. "Well… not exactly. Good to see you survived the seals, Inuyasha"

The younger brother jumped at being addressed like that, he was still leaning against the wall, his legs shook and envy flooded his system but he wasn't going to let Sesshomaru see any of that. With a raised eyebrow and a half bark-laugh he asked, disbelievingly "Since when did you become so civil?"

Sesshomaru chuckled again and Kagome walked with him as he approached Inuyasha, her smile was pretty and Inuyasha found it difficult to keep his eyes on his brother. "Since I met your lady friend" he gestured to Kagome, Kirara jumped up into her arms and Kagome petted her as the cat meowed for attention.

Inuyasha sighed "You know what I mean, why are you treating me like a…"

"Brother?" Sesshomaru supplied, Inuyasha nodded, _that __worked._ Sesshomaru thought for a second then said "I feel like doing that, after all nothing lasts forever, including hate for a tainted relative"

Kagome hit him. Inuyasha stared then burst into laughing tears, he had never seen a human hit his brother like that (And live to tell it). But her next words made him fall over laughing "Sesshomaru! How dare you talk you your own brother that way" Inuyasha clutched at his stomach as Kagome hauled him inside and then dumped him on the futon. "You aren't much better"

Sesshomaru snorted and sat himself down as well. "So, Kagome, how's life for you?"

Kagome giggled one last time at Inuyasha's expression then shook her head "Not as good as it could be, I'm banned form the village until I give Inuyasha over to be killed by them, it was bound to happen sooner or later…"

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. "I'll rip their heads off"

Inuyasha snorted "That's my job, I wanna good swipe at them for trying to kill me. I'll make them eat their own guts before I put them out of their misery"

Kagome pouted "Spare me the visual, but yeah, I think that's not exactly out of the question. Sesshomaru? Do you know how long Inuyasha's been sealed for? I can't get answers from the village"

Inuyasha sat up in interest. Sesshomaru saw that his brother was completely in the dark and though for a short minuet before answering. "Fifty years, give or take a year or two" Inuyasha slumped back in shock, _fifty __years__… __that__'__s__… __not__… __possible__…_

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly "I only heard about it late, apparently you were mistaken for a demon terrorising the humans here by disguising very badly as one of them…" he eyed the dog ears but no one was paying him any attention at that moment in time.

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned back so he was laying down looking at the ceiling trying to process just how much time had passed. Kagome put a hand on his raised knee in sympathy, any friends or mortal family would be dead, he was out of his time and place by fifty years and a few leagues in any direction.

Inuyasha felt her comfort and was glad of it. Kagome saw that he wasn't going to join in conversation anytime soon so she busied herself with dinner, fish… she was growing sick of the creatures; hard to catch, too simple to cook, nothing to go with them… not to mention how slimy and horrid they were…

Her nose wrinkled as she pealed yet another skin off the scaly things. Kirara was the only one benefiting this little anti food situation: All the fish she could eat! (evil kitty smile). After serving dinner for two, Sesshomaru made a point of not eating human foods a long time ago, Sesshomaru had to pinch Inuyasha's ears cruelly to get him to wake up to eat.

Inuyasha yelped then growled before rubbing the sore triangles, Kagome threw her spoon at Sesshomaru in a silent telling off, catching him on the nose. Kirara seemed to be laughing at the events of the evening, her little form shaking and some hiccups coming from her. Kagome tickled her ears fondly and then picked up her spoon and with a face began to eat.

Kagome and Inuyasha ate side by side and Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes droop then she fell forwards onto his outstretched arm. Inuyasha sat up, concerned for his angel "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru put a finger to his lips in a warning to be silent. Then put Kagome on the futon while he gestured Inuyasha outside. Inuyasha paused only to tuck the blanket around her tightly, then used the hoe as a crutch to walk outside after his brother.

Sesshomaru was looking up at the crescent moon that was like his tattoo of royalty. "I bet it must feel unearthly to suddenly realise you've slept half your life away" Sesshomaru stated softly, not really to Inuyasha but he heard anyway.

Inuyasha sighed "A little" he admitted. Then glanced at the hut "I've never seen her fall asleep so quickly, lucky you saw it coming" he would have hated it if Kagome had hurt her pretty little head, she'd be more clumsy than normal!

Sesshomaru smiled "Not exactly…" he opened a small slip of paper and the dust inside smelt of something suspicious.

Inuyasha inhaled a little bit of the scent then said with an annoyed scowl "You drugged her?"

The demon sighed "I hate that word, it's harmless, I promise. It's only a herb called 'an angels sleep', quite fitting wouldn't you say brother? She'll just sleep soundly for twelve hours at the most. I didn't want her to over hear this"

Inuyasha blinked "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru winced and rubbed his forehead, it hurt whenever his family was in danger or when he was forgetting something "I never told you, but just before you were born I found the mysterious creature called 'Two headed dragon'. It is only found once in a lifetime and it told me something about you're future"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's face "My future? What kinda dragon is this anyway?"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a second "I think it's a he. He breathes blue fire and it tells the one it meet the answer to one question, I didn't want to waste my time on such things so I tried to leave but it told me; _'__Sesshomaru, __on __the __night __you __remember __exactly __why __you __spared __Inuyasha __and __saved __Kagome; __tell __Inuyasha __the __vision __of __his __future__'_ Of course I had no idea what he was on about at the time… you were still an unborn pup and the same for Kagome's grandmother"

Inuyasha nodded "But how is this related to my future? It's aimed more at you than at me" his gold eyes were full of questions and a suspicion that was lingering from years of hateful fights between the brothers.

Sesshomaru hadn't looked Inuyasha in the eye properly, always looking just to the left or right of his face. "It would seem that way, but there was a vision in the blue fire as well as the message. It showed me using Tenseiga and saving Kagome. Then not too long ago, I visited the shrine that held you captive, I destroyed the outer seals and then went on my way. The third was the one that confused me the most and still does. It was of you two together and a long line of hanyous in shadows following you into the future… whatever happens in the future, you and Kagome have a lot to do with it"

Inuyasha didn't answer right away. "It doesn't make any sense no matter how you put it, are you saying that we have something to do with all future born hanyous?"

Sesshomaru nodded "A _lot_ to do with them. Possibly the start of everything that will follow…"

The two brothers quietened and just looked at the sky. The night was quiet and slowly each brother began to forget that they were meant to be trying to kill the other and not having a conversation about futures. Inuyasha glanced at the Tenseiga and asked "Why did you save Kagome?"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the Tenseiga blankly. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said "You didn't see her when she lay dying" Inuyasha thought that this short sentence would be his only cryptic answer, but Sesshomaru continued after closing his eyes and thinking with a frown.

"I heard the screams of her villagers and smelt the blood, but I didn't have much respect for humans then, so I moved on to my destination" Tenseiga pulsed loudly and Sesshomaru patted it almost absently. "When I got to a clearing I could hear the bandits chasing something and some screams of pain, crying and gasping. Then Kagome staggered into the same clearing I was in. I recognised her instantly, she was the young girl from my vision with the two headed dragon, you were still sealed so the part about you would have to wait"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's house and then continued after a long pause. "I had never seen such a will to defy in a human as was in the twelve-year-old's eyes. She wasn't going to let those bandits kill her, not for the world. Back, arms, legs, neck all covered in arrows, but she was still running. I couldn't tell if her skin was white or tan because she was completely red from her own blood and the blood of her family. When she saw me she pulled out an arrow from her own arm and held it like a sword, going to defend herself to the end"

Inuyasha listened, amazed, his angel on the edge of dying but she still held on to life and onto the little power she owned. Kagome was brave, and spirited and so kind and gentle he wanted to rip the throats out of any creature that dared to leave a scratch on her perfect skin. Glancing at the house he murmured "She says you saved her because you were impressed by her…"

Sesshomaru chuckled "Yes, undeniably so, her strength and will was… indescribable and the fact she was linked to your future was also a factor. But to be as honest as a demon could be, Tenseiga convinced me the most to save her life" the sword was humming so lowly that Inuyasha's hears had trouble hearing it, but it was there.

Inuyasha looked at his brother warily, thinking that he had gone round the twist in the fifty years he'd been out "Your sword?" one black eyebrow raised in question.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked a little 'it's nothing unusual' "It has a will of its own. Asked me to save her. I did" there was a note of finally in his words.

Inuyasha frowned a little then with a groan slid down the wall of the house and landed on the floor. "Damn it all" he growled out, his legs not getting any better at holding him up. "If I have to spend another day doing nothing I'll go mad!"

Sesshomaru chuckled "It's strange, if you hadn't been sealed you'd have the mentality of an adult, yet you were sealed and only have the metal age of… fifteen wasn't it?"

Inuyasha growled "Eighteen, bastard"

Sesshomaru chuckled again, as if his point had been proven. "I wouldn't worry about your legs, here" he threw a small vial at the hanyou. Inuyasha caught it and opened the lid and nearly passed out from the strong smell that come out of it. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose too "It doesn't smell that great but it's a good strength revival. I've used some when I was a younger demon, it may be a bit strong for a hanyou though…"

Inuyasha heard the insult and bulleted down the stuff then gripped the hoe to not choke it back up, _Damn, __feels __like __fire!_ Inuyasha threw the vial at his brother and swore a few times before calming down. Sesshomaru watched with an amused expression. Inuyasha growled "You're enjoying this, aren't you bastard?"

Sesshomaru shrugged "What will you do now, brother?"

Inuyasha glared "Kick your ass for making me drink this crap" he gripped the hoe and tried to force his body upright but to no avail.

Sesshomaru sighed "In the long run. Where will you go? What will you do? Much has changed in the fifty years you've slept away, and some things haven't altered at all"

Inuyasha stopped struggling. Where would he go? Home? Where was home? Away? But where?

What was his purpose now? Fighting for survival? No that happened without question, it was a fact of life. Inuyasha's hand came up and he covered his golden eyes and sighed "Tell me about it…" _I __can__'__t __believe __how __much __things __have __changed __and __I __haven__'__t __even __seen __what __the __rest __of __the __world __looks __like __yet!_

Sesshomaru almost looked sympathetic then Kirara was there and she stood before them both and winked up at the brothers before turning and prancing off indoors. Sesshomaru smiled absently "Poor Kagome…"

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the sentence. "What?"

Sesshomaru realized he had spoken aloud and said "She's been so lonely ever since I left her here. It wasn't right to drag a human around with me, I never settle, I'm never safe to be around as many want my title for themselves and I'm immortal and she'd eventually outgrow me. I gave her Kirara as a protector and companion to keep her safe and sane with company. But…" with another sad look to the house where she rested he sighed. "She's always so alone"

Inuyasha's chest felt tight with the thought of his angel suffering the harsh pain of loneliness, as he had when his mother died. Inuyasha fixed his gaze on his foot and refused to allow such memories to resurface.

Sesshomaru laughed once and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, again questioning his brother's sanity. Sesshomaru shook his head "It's just a little amusing, you're presence was all that was needed to liven up her life, no offence to Kirara but a feline for company is a poor excuse for someone to talk to, consider her life too before you leave…" Sesshomaru looked at the moon again and said shortly "I'll be leaving now, if Kagome asks tell her that I had to keep a date I set" and he left.

Inuyasha didn't say goodbye, why should he? Pointless saying as Sesshomaru would be around for a while yet, he knew. Kagome was alone…

_I__'__m __a __hanyou, __not __human __or __demon, __she__'__s__… __human. __Just __different __in __thoughts __and __they __hate __her __for __that__… __who__'__s __the _real _outcast __here?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was what inspired the entire story, the REAL outcast thing, basically everything in the last scentance. :) So who liked Sesshomaru's new attitude? I tried to keep him aloof, I really did, but it was hard to do that and keep him brotherly and humorus as this was what was needed.<strong>

**I wanted Kagome to show strength and to be able to stand up to her demon friends. So who do YOU think is the proper outcast?**

**I NEED TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION! as it was what started this!**


	5. Familiar

**Inuyasha, is not mine, but one day...maybe...**

**That's every fan's dream right? LOL**

**Did you answer the Question? WHO DO YOU THINK THE REAL OUTCAST IS IN THIS STORY! Tell me in a review! Please! Please! Alright!**

**Please enjoy this one!**

**Love you all!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Familiar-<strong>

Kagome woke up in her own bed and yawned largely. Kirara was curled up by her side, and the blankets were warm. _Blankets? __I__'__m __in __my __bed!_ Kagome sat up and confirmed it. _Where__'__s __Inuyasha?_ Kagome got up, placing Kirara on her pillow and walked outside, the morning was sunny and warm but Kagome looked sad.

_He __left__…_ She sat down and sniffed twice before sobbing. Kagome touched her tears, she had never cried for anyone or anything except her dead family, but Inuyasha brought tears to her eyes. _Why __am __I __acting __like __this?_ She wondered touching her face and then calming down enough to get breakfast.

Kirara knew her mistress was sad and pressed herself to her chest and heart to help with pain but to no avail, Kagome was sad that Inuyasha had left without a goodbye, and felt lonelier than ever because, before she had even realised it, she had given him her heart while she took care of him.

Kirara meowed her concern and Kagome petted her softly, but her eyes were empty "I'm going to the river, then the village, if he's gone then I'll be able to shop there again…" _but__…_

Kirara watched Kagome leave for the river. She sat on the porch and simply stared, red eyes not missing the way her mistress kept glancing left and right for signs of her friend. Kirara curled up and an almost smile appeared on her face. Well maybe a little more than a 'friend'…

The river was calm and normal as if it was just another day, which it was, a river has no emotions and doesn't look for love to keep flowing. The flowers and animals continued as normal and this place was very pretty. Kagome looked along the river, hoping against hope that he would be there. There was no sign of him, Kagome turned around, forgetting she had come here to wash… her feet wandered around for a while then she found herself headed to Kaede's. Kagome knocked on the door and found no one home… _So __lonely__…_

Kagome turned and then headed into the village. She had to be in company, she feared the isolation after Inuyasha's warmth, it was going to make her mad! She chocked back a sob and her eyes stung. She turned and walked the other way into the village. The village was lively, kids laughed and people talked loudly. Was it a festival day?

The people looked at her nervously and others ran from her completely. Kagome looked at them sadly and moved on. Her eyes resembling a hurt doe's with their pretty brown aching for another that wasn't there. _Can__'__t __I __talk __to __someone? __Is __that __too __much __to __ask? __A __little __bit __of __company? __Inuyasha__…_

She wandered through the town, people avoided her and she ignored them, then someone stood in her way. "Hello, little witch. Looking for a beating?" Onigumo!

Kagome snapped awake and gasped then turned to run the other way, but Naraku cut off that path! He held up a hand as if he was daring her to try and slip by him, it was a gamble that Kagome wasn't prepared to take.

The girl looked around like a doe in a trap and darted for a side alley, only to have Hakudoshi emerge from that path. _I__'__m __trapped!_ Kagome looked around very worried and scared, Kirara wouldn't be able to hear her from here, even if she screamed as loud as she could!

Hakudoshi pulled out a long stick and advanced aggressively. "Well look what we have here, not so tough without your pet, are you?" Kagome whimpered in panic and frantically looked for another escape. Naraku grabbed her left arm and Onigumo held her right. Kagome screamed, for help, for anyone to come to her aid.

"Shut up!" Hakudoshi landed a blow right to her temple. Kagome whimpered and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Another whipping blow hit her knee, the two holding her arms twisted them painfully. Kagome screamed and Onigumo slapped her to shut her up.

"We said SHUT UP!"

Kagome sobbed to herself. "Help me… please" she begged the people watching. "Help me…" no one stepped forwards to challenge this. Her head dropped and people felt a twinge of guilt but then remembered that she was a witch… but no witch could cry like that… silent tears that flowed and sparkled like an angels tears hitting the floor and remaining there like diamonds.

Naraku pulled her hair and forced her head back to shout at her face "You little bitch, why would they help you? You protected a demon spawn, you let him get away, we must have our people avenged!"

"Inuyasha never hurt anyone!" Kagome screamed back and the stick hit her face again. The bruise appeared almost instantly, it hurt, Kagome placed a hand to it and then curled up into a ball as they came back to hurt her more. _Inuyasha__…_ Kagome's eyes closed and she went silent even though the blows got harder.

"Get away from her you Fucking Bastards!"

Kagome opened her eyes. _No__…__no __way! __Inuyasha?_ She looked up and saw Inuyasha, in his fire rat robes, claws extended with a fury that put the gods thunder to shame. His angel lay their broken and hurt and the people weren't giving her a second glance! He felt his temper rise then snap, they had to suffer for what they did!

Kagome pulled herself up into a sitting position and watched as he advanced with a face like summers fury. The brothers raised their weapons and swung at him all at once. Inuyasha sliced their weapons down to nothing and picked up the nearest and threw him to the other side of the road. "If you every try and hurt her again, I'll tear out your heart and make you eat it!" they fled.

The villagers looked on with half fear and half wonder. Kagome pulled herself to his side, her legs sore and put a hand on his sleeve and pulled gently and he at once turned his attention to her. Kagome looked up into his face, no trace of anger or pain was in his face now, only concern for her. "Kagome, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Kagome nodded once _You __came __back__…_ "Inuyasha…" she whispered out with a soft sob.

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked partly pained and partly… loving? Strong clawed hands, so gentle compared to the human hands before, wound under her legs and around her waist, Kagome rested her head against his chest and sighed. _You __came __back __for __me__…_

The villagers watched amazed as this monster held the girl softly and whispered comfort into her ear. The girl was holding him and crying with joy and pain and happiness, the monster brushed them away again and again, never letting her face stay tainted by those tears. Then he held her, cradled her in his strong arms, and headed for her home. Kaede had seen everything and thought, _perhaps __there __is __good __in __him__…_

Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed and bit his lip as he saw his angel wince, the gentle gesture hurt her that much? "Where does it hurt, Kagome?"

Kagome touched her face where a purple bruise was blooming and her thigh then whispered "And my back… I got off pretty lightly, thank you so much, you saved me" Kagome leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. _If __only __I __could __have __the __courage __to __say __I __love __you__…_

Inuyasha blushed and shakily reached for some healing slave and carefully soothed the strong smelling substance into her leg, unable to stop his wandering eyes and scolding himself afterwards. Kagome watched him blush and felt herself blush in return, realising she was quite on display for him… When he had finished with her leg he moved onto her face, forever mindful of his claws that could do her damage. After he put a hand to her back and she shifted onto her stomach to let him get at her back, blushing madly when he loosened her clothing.

When he retied her sash she parted her lips and out fell a quiet "Thank you…"

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her then settled next to her and then he got down to the questioning. "What happened?"

Kagome shifted back onto her back and looked down for a moment then said "When I couldn't find you… I went to look for you in the village, it was stupid but… I missed you"

Inuyasha smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek from earlier. "It _was _stupid. I wasn't leaving you, not without a goodbye at the least. I was only going out to find something decent to eat, I know you hate fish"

Kagome sighed "Oh…"

Inuyasha chuckled "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Kagome looked at him confused. Inuyasha sighed "One of us weak and hurt while the other has to care for them" Kagome laughed at last.

Inuyasha smiled at her laugh then went to pick up the wild goose he had caught. Kagome ate everything in delight, _No __more __Fish! __I__'__m __so __happy!_ Sighing happily she smiled widely leaning against his shoulder "Inuyasha, you made my day!"

The hanyou grinned, happy to make her happy. Kirara was on his shoulder and purring with all the warm feelings in the room. "Glad to hear it" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome giggled and tickled Kirara, shy to meet his burning gaze. Her smile faded and she looked at her lap sadly "When will you be going?"

Inuyasha tilted his head like a puppy. "Going?" he barely held back a wince "Do you want me to leave?"

Kagome looked alarmed and held onto his clothes "No! I want you to stay! I… I…" she bit her lip and turned away, hiding behind long raven locks. Inuyasha caught her chin and made her look at him.

"You what?"

Kagome looked down "It's just… wouldn't you want to be going home? Or with your brother… humans must be so dull compared to that sort of life…" _I __wish __I __could __be __enough __to __hold __you __here __with __me__…_

Inuyasha shook his head "If it's alright with you I'll be staying around for a long time, this place seems nice to stay in for a while" _and __there __is __a __beautiful __angel __who __needs __protection __and__… __love__…_

Kagome looked so happy. Inuyasha tucked her head against his chest and they lay down with each other. Kirara slept by the fire, and her mistress slept in the arms of a hanyou…

* * *

><p><strong>Cute! Sweet, I wish this happened in the anime, it would be sooo adorable! :D<strong>

**Sigh, this is one of the nice chapters. :) But also one of the shortest in this story. I will demand this question be answered or I'll take this story off the net for good!**

**WHO DO YOU THING THE REAL OUTCAST IS? I will remove this story if I don't get answers!**


	6. Mated Pair

**No copyright intended!**

**You guessed it, this chapter has some mature suggestions... there is no lemon or limey stuff in this but if you want I could add this as a seperate one shot... but I'll need encoragement! And lots of it! As I'm 1 not very good at them compared to others out there, 2 I'm not very confident.**

**This chapter made me smile as it has romance and just plain friendship styled romance too, get what I mean? No? Damn...**

**Whatever; Kagome and Inuyasha 4-Ever!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Mated Pair-<strong>

Kagome felt like she was on cloud nine. Days blended together in a wonderful routine that was perfect for everything. After getting up she would wander outside to see Inuyasha working in their garden and she would say good morning before getting breakfast ready.

After lunch they'd go to the hot springs or the river to wash, they took turns in the water and keeping watch, Kagome felt so shy when she knew he was barely ten meters away from her naked form…

After washing they'd look for lunch, which would be whatever animal Inuyasha could catch or any wild vegetables they found for stews. Kagome would laugh and talk and smile, Inuyasha would often just stare at her, so beautiful, childish and open and innocent, Kagome would get distracted by the littlest things. One came to mind right away.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was resting with wood at her side while Inuyasha watched from a tree branch above her. Kagome had a hand on her forehead then she gasped. Inuyasha was instantly at her side.<em>

"_What is it?"_

_Kagome smiled and turned around, Inuyasha burst out laughing at the little white butterfly on her nose. Kagome giggled "It's so pretty, and so tame" she crossed her eyes stupidly to get a good look at it, Inuyasha was inches away from hitting the floor laughing. _

"_Just flap it off" he choked out at last._

_Kagome looked outraged "No way, it's not doing any harm, and it's a special one; it trusted me enough to choose me to land on" she cross-eyed again then giggled._

_It fluttered its wings a few more times before flying off. Kagome followed it, forgetting about the firewood, skipping girlishly before running into a meadow and causing thousands of white butterflies to fly into the sky around her. "Oh wow!" she clapped her hands excitedly and spun in a circle as they danced into the sky. She looked at her red clothed friend "I told you that one was special… Inuyasha? Do you think that the butterfly brought us here to see this?"_

_Inuyasha__smiled__ "__Maybe__" __then __cut __off __as __another __butterfly __landed __on _his _nose. __Kagome __laughed, __clutching __her __stomach __as __he __flapped __a __hand __at __it __to __make __it __fly __off __with __its __large __family __of __white __butterflies.__ "__It__'__s __not __that __funny, __come __on, __lets __eat__"_

"_Ok-ay!"_

* * *

><p>After putting together the most delicious meal they could manage with limited ingredients they would get back to work in the gardens or in the house. Kagome sang the afternoons away and Inuyasha worked away to her soft voice, he knew she was happy. Kirara watched the two with interest and often left them alone for long periods of time…<p>

Dinner was normally leftovers then they'd warm themselves by the evening fire and then go to bed, Inuyasha always managing to hold her by the time he woke up, even if he slept outside!

Kagome stirred dinner, singing as normal before calling in the two with demon blood. Kirara came in on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh, good you're both on time. Stew again, sorry" the food was very hot and very tasty.

Inuyasha took his portion and ate it eagerly, then sighed "Best yet, Kagome. You are amazing with cooking" Kagome giggled and blushed at the praise.

"I'm glad you like it, how's the garden?"

Inuyasha put the hoe against the wall "Good, nothing can grow still, this land isn't ideal for farming… I'm sure it'll only need a bit more work on the soil then anything can grow"

Kagome sighed "Not weeds I hope" Inuyasha nodded. _No __weeds __in __my __garden._ He agreed silently. Kagome leaned against his shoulder and sighed "I can't wait until the autumn" she whispered.

Inuyasha snorted "Why?"

Kagome giggled "I like the colours of the leaves, and that all the flowers give out their sweetest scents before they wilt. And… because…" Inuyasha pressed his nose into her hair in silent encouragement. Kagome fiddled with her fingers and said "It's my birthday in the autumn…"

Inuyasha sighed. _So __that __was __it__…_ "I was born in the winter" he said softly. "Mother told me that I was born under a red moon… can't mean that much though, we get lots of red moons around here"

Kagome nodded "But it suits you… I mean, you're fire rat and golden eyes" _reminds __me __of __embers __on __a __fire__…_

Inuyasha snorted and reached a hand up to scratch behind an ear absently. "Whatever, a moon's a moon, doesn't mean a thing"

"If you say so" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's heart thudded. _She__'__s __so __beautiful__… __her __scent, __her __smile, __her __voice__…_ before he could stop himself his nose nuzzled against her cheek in a rather dog like fashion of affection.

Kagome jumped then smiled. Inuyasha froze, _what __am __I __doing?_ And pulled himself away blushing like a little school girl. "I- um- Ka-" and he stood to leave. A gentle tug on his sleeve stopped him.

Kagome looked up at him with wide shining eyes and a face that was partly pained and partly sad, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip. Inuyasha paused at the look on her face and slowly kneeled to sit by her again, she looked so nervous all of a sudden. With a shaking hand she placed Inuyasha's clawed hand on her cheek and leaned into it, still blushing red.

Inuyasha stayed still as she held his hand there, feeling her cheek and her warmth. She lowered her head and dropped her hand, but the hand with claws stayed and gently caressed the burning skin.

Kagome shivered softly and shyly peeked up at him again. Gentle burning gold held her gaze, even as he lowered his lips to hers the gold stared into the brown eyes of an angel. Kagome trembled as his lips brushed against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. _Inuyasha__…_

The hanyou took her small frame in his arms and cradled her to him while his lips pressed on hers. Kagome held onto his robes and kissed back. _Inuyasha, __I __love __you _"I love you" she whispered softly, never minding that he heard crystal clear what fell from her lips.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench and almost expand with those words, his chest felt like it was trying to split open. His lips moved from her own soft sweet tasting rose red ones to her ear, taking her sensitive lobe into his mouth and gently suckling. Kagome moaned and melted, giving in to his touch, completely supporting herself against him. After nipping her lobe and soothing his little love bite he managed to gather his thoughts enough to tell her something important, his gentle breathing tickled her skin as he whispered the words back to her "I love you, too, Kagome"

Kagome felt a tear slide down her face, _Inuyasha__…_, the hanyou quickly kissed it away, still holding her as if she were made of glass, forever afraid that he would be the one to harm her, however unintentionally…

Heat and love bloomed between them as their kisses and touches became more urgent, desperate to feel their other half.

Kirara moved outside and slept in the forest that night, knowing that those two would need some time alone… It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke up with Kagome asleep in his arms on top of him, her head on his chest her hair was splayed across her back and some locks fell from her shoulders onto his chest. She breathed softly and deeply, clearly still tired out from last night. Not that he could blame her, she didn't have his demon stamina.<p>

There was an angry red bite mark on her neck where it met her shoulder, wincing slightly he lowered his lips to gently clean the wound with his tongue. In demon terms they were now a mated pair, the closest term in human ways was marriage, she was now his mate, for life and well into death…

The hanyou smiled and moved his hands up and down her back, feeling her skin and feeling her shiver at his soft touches to her skin. Kagome moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer if possible.

After a long wait she stirred and slowly blinked her wonderful brown eyes open, her long lashes tickled as they brushed against his skin in opening and closing. She heard a heartbeat, felt warmth, moved with another's breathing and knew that it was Inuyasha before she even woke up. Her body was sore, especially her lower area. But considering what they had done last night that wasn't too surprising. A gentle blush covered her cheeks while she slowly became more aware of her surroundings.

She tilted her head up, her neck twinged once in a very mild pain as she moved, her mating mark claiming her heart, mind, soul and body as Inuyasha's. She already loved it. Her hazy chocolate brown eyes met burning gold and a gentle smile.

"Hey" she mumbled softly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey yourself" he replied and kissed her lips softly "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned as he nuzzled her nose with his. He pulled up the blanket around her as he felt goosebumps on her naked flesh.

Kagome smiled and nudged his head back softly in affection "I feel great… thank you" she blushed a little and he chuckled softly, licking her nose once in a dog version of a kiss. Kagome giggled and tried to sit up but fell with a soft wincing groan back onto his chest.

Inuyasha sat up and brought her with him, keeping their blanket around them for warmth. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he felt cold at the thought.

Kagome sighed and shook her head "No, it wasn't you. I'm just a little sore… it was my first time… I guess that's to be expected at first. Are you alright? I never asked you how you feel" her wide eyes were worried that he hadn't felt the same way she had last night.

Inuyasha smiled at her concern, soothing her worries "I'm fantastic" his nose was in her raven hair as he inhaled, sighing and relaxing even more, she smelled just like him now, and sex, her body covered in his scent and that, he thought, was exactly how she should smell. "More than fantastic" he purred out lowly.

Kagome made a strange purring noise too, a soft hum of appreciation and satisfaction as he held her to him "I'm glad, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

The hanyou smiled and a deep growl rumbled in his chest, passing vibrations from his frame to hers. Kagome cuddled closer. Inuyasha licked her ear and whispered "I know. I love you too, mate"

Kagome pulled back, shivering as the blanket pooled around her waist and left her top half exposed. "Mate?" she asked uncertain of the word, she had heard it sometimes but didn't realise that it would apply to her one day so never paid attention to its meaning.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned back against the wall, bringing her into his lap and pulling up the blanket too as Kagome had goosebumps over her arms now she was fully awake. "Yeah, you're my mate"

Kagome tilted her head to the side "How come?"

Inuyasha rolled his gold eyes almost disbelievingly. "We mated last night, as I'm sure you're aware" she smacked his chest pouting at his teasing. With a barking laugh he continued "In demon terms we are a mated pair, the mark on your shoulder marks you as mine, well that's the old way of thinking about it, it may have changed over the fifty years I was sealed… The closest human term is marriage. The only difference is demons and hanyous mate for life… I can't have another, only you, my Kagome" he smiled and Kagome blushed.

His hand went back to her back and stroked her warm skin. "You'll have a longer lifespan now you're mine, you'll live as long as I do, as long as illness or injury doesn't claim one of us first… I hope that's alright…" he murmured.

Kagome looked up "Why wouldn't it be? I love you, there isn't a reason for me not to want to be mated to you" she kissed him again and said "Stop worrying, Inuyasha, the longer the lifetime the more nights like this we'll have… and just because I'm human doesn't mean I won't abide by some demon rules, you follow human ones too"

The hanyou sighed and then pulled on his clothes, leaving Kagome on the futon pouting. "You get back here" she snapped a little haughtily.

Inuyasha smirked "Haven't had enough have you?"

Kagome whined wordlessly in frustrated want and offered a hand to pull him back down to her. "I said get back here, you're killing the mood" she pouted again "I'm sure you feel the same, mate" her mate grinned devilishly and planted a fang teasing kiss to her soft hand, kneeling before her with dark eyes.

"Oh, trust me I do" he growled out lowly, Kagome blushed and made her hanyou bark-laugh again "Just after breakfast" then he went outside, leaving the human scowling from their bed.

Kagome rolled onto her back and sighed, _geze __and __I __thought __guys __looked __out __for __opportunities __to __jump __their __wives __or __mates._ With a groan she pulled herself up and stood to get dressed. She was really sore, she wasn't going to be moving around very much after this.

He hadn't been rough with her… in fact, it had been so slow and gentle that it was almost torture to get to the high level of satisfaction she wanted to be at then. She pouted again and slipped into a pale blue kimono and at once picked up the brush and started sweeping out the hut to try and clam her down. _He __is __so __infuriating!_ She sighed and smiled, _but __I __love __him __so __there__'__s __nothing __I __can __do._

Kirara appeared and took a fish and then left, Kagome looked after her confused, then realised that she must feel uncomfortable in this room now that there were a pair of mates living here… Kagome touched her cheek, _how __embarrassing!_

Inuyasha snaked a hand around her waist "Blue suits you" he complemented.

Kagome jumped in shock then looked over her shoulder with a wide smile. "Thank you! When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in"

Inuyasha shrugged, "About thirty seconds ago, you were in a world of your own, my little angel"

Kagome giggled "I'm no angel"

"You are to me"

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable!<strong>

**This was my favourite chapter! Me Love this chapter, me thinks it is one of the best me has ever written. Me should stop saying 'me' instead of 'I' ;)**

**Caffine again... sorry.**

**I hope you'll be reviewing soon... You'd better!**

**Love, Wordy**


	7. Beginning The Search

**Hello! I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with him, sadly.**

**Hee hee hee, thats what we alllllllllll say. :) LOL, sorry for the werid starters, I've been high on coffee again, I love it!**

**Sorry, back to the story. This is where it all goes wrong, right and then it's the dramatic ciffy!**

**Whops, shouldn't have said that, ah well! Doesn't matter, you'd have found out anyway! :P See ya at the bottom, I know a short cut...**

**Wordy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Beginning The Search-<strong>

Kagome kissed him again for the twelfth time and whined softly that she should be going with him on this journey, her eyes teary at the thought of leaving him and fully swimming now the dreaded moment was here.

Inuyasha covered her hands with his, taking them from his face and putting them at her sides. "I don't want you to be in danger; there are more demons that hate hanyous than humans that are afraid of witches. Because you're my mate, you'll be in danger too"

Kagome felt her eyes tear up, she wrapped her arms around him again and buried her head into his shoulder, breathing his smell before mumbling "It's not fair…" After he held her back just as tightly, after she had cried herself out, after she had soaked his shirt and memorized his smell did she find the strength to let him go. She wiped her eyes again and sniffed. "If you're going… go, so you can hurry back to me even faster"

Inuyasha smiled with burning golden eyes that glittered suspiciously and touched her cheek, "I'll hurry back, I'll be counting the seconds until I see you again, take care of yourself, mate" with a last caress he left.

Kagome held her cheek that had felt his touch last and missed him terribly, her eyes swimming and her bottom lip quivering as she held herself, trying not to break down here and now from the pain from his absence. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and licked her other cheek softly. Kagome smiled and petted the little demon cat. "I know it's for the best, I just wish I could go with him…" _but __I__'__ll __be __in __too __much __danger __so __best __to __stay __put __unti__l __he __finds __the __place __he __was __talking __about__… __I __hope __he __finds __it __soon._

What had started this trip was a simple talk about their future…

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha and Kagome were lounging side by side next to the fire to keep warm on an uncharacteristically cold summer night and were just enjoying being with the other. Kagome hummed lightly as his claws sneaked further and further up her kimono skirt. "Don't even think about it" she muttered at last.<em>

_Inuyasha chuckled "Fifty years too late, Kagome" tilting her head back for a kiss. His girl sighed in contentment and made no move to stop his hand on her leg. Inuyasha kissed her again then moved his hand away._

_Kagome whined at once "That's mean, you can't get me all excited then leave me hanging!" her dark eyes were fully dilated from that brief kiss._

_Inuyasha smirked, seized her waist then pulled her right against him "I thought I tired you out this morning" he sucked on her collar bone lightly, hearing her breathing hitch and catching the soft moans that barely made it past her lips._

_Inuyasha smirked then withdrew again at once his mate complained but he shushed her with a claw to her lips. "If we continue now, I'll forget what I wanted to talk about"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes "Who cares about talking! Kiss me"_

_With a grin he agreed happily but didn't take it any further than a kiss, much to Kagome's displeasure. "Kagome… I really need to tell you something" he murmured as she whined in complaint again._

_Kagome sighed as she realised she wasn't getting anywhere. "Alright, but what is so important that I have to wait?"_

_Inuyasha sat back on his hands "How about our future?"_

_Kagome was at once silent. "What about it?"_

_Inuyasha picked at his sleeve cautiously. "Well, I was thinking about moving, going somewhere where it won't matter if you are human, hanyou or full demon. Kagome, you know as much as I do that we can't remain here. There are too many enemies and not enough space for the all of us"_

_Kagome nodded and smiled "If we are going to find that place, we had better start looking… I wonder what I will be like"_

_Inuyasha looked sad at once. "Sesshomaru told me that hanyous are hated even more by demons… now you're my mate you'll be shunned and targeted too"_

_Kagome cupped his face "I was before and it doesn't matter as long as I'm by your side, Inuyasha, I love you"_

_Inuyasha kissed her palms. "And I love you, that's why… I'm asking you to stay here while I go and look for our new home"_

_Kagome froze and gasped, with tears on the edges of her eyes. "You want to leave me?"_

_Inuyasha pulled her into a hug "No! Never, I want nothing more than to bring you with me… but suppose we do go and we can't find it, we have to have a backup plan. This house won't care for itself, Kagome, you know that. I can't bear to see you're disappointment if we are forced to return here" his hold tightened._

_Kagome held onto his robes and said in a wobbly voice "And I can't bear to see you leave! Inuyasha! Please let me go with you! I promise I won't slow you down! I'm not afraid of demons or storms or the gods when I'm with you!"_

_Inuyasha traced patterns on her back his own form shaking with her sadness too "My brave little angel" he moaned out sadly "I hate this as much as you do, but if you are with me I'll be too busy worrying about you to get anywhere. Please stay with Kirara, I won't stay away long with you calling me back so strongly"_

_Kagome sniffed once more then sighed "If I can't convince you…" Inuyasha's heart broke in two at her tone, so hopeless and empty. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and whispered "Give me what I want tonight, to make up for it"_

_Brown eyes clashed with gold and he allowed himself to give in to her pleas. Swooping in and kissing her suddenly overheated skin and her red lips, that urgently moulded with his as if it was the last kiss that they'd even share. Her moans, his sighs, their love, that was all that mattered at that moment…_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha appeared in the clearing he had agreed to meet in and bit his lip as if he could chew it off, silver bags held his eyes from the world and his fisted nails were sure to be drawing blood. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared from the gloom. "I thought that you'd have to tie her to the bed to keep her home"<p>

Inuyasha didn't comment. But gestured for Sesshomaru to lead the way.

Sesshomaru sighed and put a hand on his brothers shoulder "She'll get over it, and you can be back all the quicker because she's waiting for you. Don't worry"

Inuyasha eventually loosened his fists, the new wounds healing already, and raised his head. He felt like shit for leaving her crying, she had tried her best to hide it but she was nonetheless. "Do me a favour?" he asked gruffly.

Sesshomaru waited.

"Punch me"

The demon lord silently questioned his brother's sanity before drawing back his fist and landing a good sounding punch to the hanyou's face. Inuyasha winced once then reached up to feel the abused side of his face without much expression. Sesshomaru watched then asked "Feeling better now?"

Inuyasha sighed feeling he should be hurting twice as much as Kagome was to make up for leaving her "A little, let's go" and started walking.

Sesshomaru was at his side "How far can you travel in a day?" he queried the wind tugging at their clothing that was equally baggy on each brother not to mention the silver hair and hunting gold that clearly outlined their shared demon blood.

Inuyasha thought for a while "About eight leagues if I sprint the entire day, why?"

Sesshomaru quickly calculated how long this was going to take. "I just wanted to have an outline of how long this will take for you. The place is an island in the Far East, I think it is unnamed. They say it's cursed but I went there myself and found a few bandits who eagerly spread the tales of the haunting's to keep them selves hidden. Naturally I dispelled them" Inuyasha listened with interest. "As far as I know it is still unoccupied, the perfect place for you and Kagome, I would think. It's about four days journey from where we are standing and from you're travelling distance"

Inuyasha's ears perked up "That's just over a week there and back" _I __can __be __back __in __her __arms __in __a __week, __sooner __if __I __can __help __it!_ His posture relaxed when it wasn't as bad as he feared. "Let's go"

Sesshomaru smirked a little like him and started running, Inuyasha matched his pace then exceeded it causing Sesshomaru to reconsider his time scale then forced him to run faster to keep leading the way. _I __should __have __known __as __much; __never __keep __mates __a part __longer __than __necessary__…_

With a gamely grin Sesshomaru darted across the land with Inuyasha hot on his heals at all times.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooops that ramble at the beginning was ment for the next chapeter... oops... Sorry about that, well never mind, this is a filler anyway. :)<strong>

**See y'all in the next chapter! Bye!**

**Wordy!**


	8. New Spark

**I don't have any copyright over Inuyasha! None intended!**

**Remember the last chapter, sorry but add the starter at the beginning of the last one and place it here, sorry about that!**

**Read on loyal readers!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- New Spark-<strong>

Kagome fiddled with her cloak as she stood on top of her house with the stars and half moon over her head, a very clear night. _Inuyasha__… __come __home__…_ she thought sadly. The wind pulled at her clothes and made her shiver but she remained there where she could see his return until her stomach refused to remain silent.

Kagome sat on the roof, dangling her legs over the edge then dropped herself, holding her weight off the floor by holding onto the roof ledge, and then she dropped the last two inches to the ground and ducked into the hut.

Kirara at once ran to her side and purred and licked and nipped at all the skin she could reach in concern. Kagome bent down and petted her soft fur then settled them both down by the fire with Kirara purring in her lap.

Inuyasha had been gone for three days, and she was lost without him, whimpering and calling out for him in her sleep pitifully and doing all his favourite things to remind herself of her beloved mate. Bathing in the cold river, eating stew, watching the stars… Kagome unconsciously whimpered again, a low whine of desperate want. Kirara watched her in distress when she started neglecting herself. Kirara's ears lowered, it was time to tell her before she did some _real _damage to that thing most precious.

Kagome picked at her food, stew…_Inuyasha__'__s __favourite__…_, and then Kirara picked up a small bite in her mouth and stood on her hind legs to press it to her mistress's mouth. Kagome jumped at the surprising care that came from her protector, but accepted it and smiled "Are you worried about me Kirara?" she asked as she swallowed the small morsel.

Kirara meowed loudly and nudged her stomach. Kagome tickled her ears "I'm not hungry Kirara, I just ate all I could force down-"

Kirara nipped her hand away from her ears and shook her head as if she understood what her mistress was saying and it was not the same topic she was thinking of. Kagome moved her hands away from the two tail warily, Kirara had never been violent before so there was no reason for her to start now but… why had she bitten her?

Kirara nudged her stomach again and purred loudly. Kagome just watched confused. "I don't understand, Kirara. Are you hungry?" _No __that __can__'__t __be __right __her __food __is __right __beside __mine, __and __why __would __she __give __some __to __me __if __she __was __hungry, __I __mean __it __was __right __at __her __lips__…_ Kirara meowed again loudly and seemed frustrated that she could wasn't being understood. Then firmly placed her hear on her stomach as if she was listening for something…

Kagome paled then gasped, both hands coming to hold the kitten sized cat demon and she looked her in the red eyes. "Are you saying… that… I'm pregnant?" she asked through unmoving lips. Kirara meowed, it sounded like a 'yes'.

Kagome felt her small furry body slip from nerveless fingers and onto her lap as she stared at nothing. Kirara watched as realization dawned onto her mistress's face and her arms slowly wrapped around her stomach, holding her womb where a small life was growing inside her.

Kagome was sure that she was in shock, she had treated it often enough to know what it was meant to be like, but had never imagined that it would feel like this; the air was too thin, the ground wasn't truly solid, colours were too bright and all she could focus on was what had caused this little shock…

_I__'__m __pregnant__… __my __Kami! __I__'__m __pregnant!_ She drew breath through pale lips and but her eyes were still unfocused. _I__'__m __pregnant __with __Inuyasha__'__s __child!_ She stiffened again, but for a different reason. _Inuyasha__'__s __child__… __my __child__… __our __child__…_ her eyes focused and tears gathered in her moment of joy. She breathed at last and the air was sweet, the entire world was sweeter now because of this; Inuyasha's child, she was going to be a mother!

She glanced down to her stomach, there was no bulge yet, obviously, she almost wished there was so that this fragile hope, this delicate dream, could be proven real.

Kagome stood on wobbly legs and reached for the herbs that could test for pregnancy, Kirara watched her very carefully, watching for little things like fainting and tripping. Inuyasha had instructed her to keep Kagome, his mate and her mistress, safe and safe she would keep her. Even if it cost her all her nine lives. Sensing that she would need to comfort the human she turned large and used herself as a holding point for her mistress, then later something to lean against and cuddle into while they waited for the test to show its results.

Kagome ran her fingers through her companions fur for comfort and support, _My __Kami __I __feel__… __spaced __out, __it__'__s __like __the __world __turned __around __and __flipped __itself __and __gave __me __one __flat __second __to __adjust __and __accept __it__…_ Kagome turned her eyes into Kirara's fur, the test taking too long and her hope for this baby threatening to be dashed. Yet Kirara had been so certain, and she wasn't often wrong about these things, maybe it was her scent.

Her companion nudged her shoulder and purred. Kagome peeked through her lashes and gasped in amazed happiness. The herbs… Positive… Kagome touched her stomach again and cried in joy, shock and overwhelming amazement. _Pregnant__… __My __child__… __his __child__… __Inuyasha._ She smiled softly as she drifted to her sleep _come __back __soon, __my __hanyou, __I __have __some thing __important __waiting __for __you._

Kirara watched her as she slept and, when she was deeply asleep, pressed her large nose to her small and flat stomach. She sniffed once and would have smiled if she were a human. Her nose catching the mixed scents of her mistress and her mate, as a seed had taken root inside her mistress and began to grow. What was made out of love would soon come into this world to meet his or her parents.

The nekomata purred to sooth her mistress, the old feline was very wise and knew that this was a long road to happiness, Inuyasha would be at Kagome's side the whole way, and Kirara didn't plan to miss a single second of this journey. And, even if she lived to be over a ten thousand, she won't forget a single minuet. The cat seemed to smile then curled up to sleep, with her mistress protected in the centre of her curled body.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked at the stars and a smile broke across his face for no apparent reason, joy filled his being and he let out a short laugh. Then paused, surprised at himself. <em>What <em>_was __that __about?_

Sesshomaru looked at him curiously "Any reason for such mirth?" he asked. They were resting at the coast, after running for three days both day and night only stopping once to let Inuyasha eat and drink, they were just about at their location but Sesshomaru had insisted that Inuyasha rest so that he would be fully awake and aware to inspect the island that Sesshomaru had found for their new home.

Inuyasha was lying down, attempting to rest but was too used to running to properly rest right away. Then suddenly he felt so happy as he looked into the inky black sky, but as soon as Sesshomaru spoke the illusion was shattered and he was reminded where he was and what he was doing, the laughing mood vanished even faster than it had come on "I don't know, it just came out" he said and rolled onto his side to face away from his curious brother.

Sesshomaru regarded him thoughtfully then said "Kagome must have felt so glad that it found its way to you too"

Inuyasha jerked a little, then turned around and sighed out "I hope she's alright"

Sesshomaru looked at the moon and it seemed to look back at him. "Kirara is even older than I, she is wiser and more braver than most demons her size, she will protect Kagome well, I promise you"

Inuyasha nodded then closed his eyes, but they soon opened "Sesshomaru? What was father like?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what had brought this on but after a long moment of thought answered softly "He was very powerful, around a thousand years of age when he died. He had our colouring… purple strips and the moon tattoo" Sesshomaru's eyes had a far away look in them as he remembered his father, dead for two hundred years leaving Sesshomaru's age around seven hundred give or take a few decades. "His demon form blocked out the night sky in his true power…"

Sesshomaru chuckled once "I have to admit he looked a lot like you do"

Inuyasha sat up, leaning back on his hands for comfort. "But he was a full demon, how could he look like me?"

The demon lord glanced at his younger brother and the likeness once again stared him in the face. "You have similar faces, he was a little taller then both of us. He definitely had your build and you laugh the same, even though his voice was a lot deeper. And it appears you inherited his taste for human women…"

Inuyasha thought his brother's face was pained for a second. Keeping quiet until he was sure that Sesshomaru had composed himself he dared to ask "Do you miss him?"

Sesshomaru looked once again out to the sea, looking at his brother, yet seeing his father, was that so wrong and insulting? Inuyasha's question burned in his mind for a mere second before he answered "Yes" and his tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about him much longer.

Inuyasha lay back again "Do you think he was a good father?"

Sesshomaru frowned "I have no experience with other parents, but I think he was, why do you ask such things?"

Inuyasha exhaled through his nose "I'm not too sure, I… I just never knew him and… wanted to know what he was like, you know that I don't have any memories of him, he died when I was born, remember"

Sesshomaru nodded "Something he did not regret"

Gold eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru realised what it sounded like and quickly corrected them both "I mean that he did not regret dying for you and your mother. He loved you both very much"

Inuyasha instantly relaxed as the insult passed over and his eyes lost their hostility and became a little sadder than before. "He didn't even know me"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Did he have to? You are his son, would you let your own son or daughter die just because you don't know them?" Inuyasha flinched and Sesshomaru realised he was being a little harsh "Father loved you, now quit being so depressing, and get some rest"

Inuyasha snorted "You're the depressing one, never settling or enjoying company-"

"Get some rest" Sesshomaru repeated more forcefully. Inuyasha raised a hand to show his desire not to fight and fell back onto the grass before closing his eyes and slowly slumbering.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat outside her hut and had a hand to her stomach as if she could feel the baby already. She was cloud watching, and waiting for her beloved to come back to her. The fire wood was all there, she had enough food, the garden was weeded and their clothes had been washed, now that there was nothing to do she could simply sit and miss him.<p>

Kirara was purring at her feet, nipping her toes through her sandals every now and then when she thought Kagome need to be doing something else than just sitting there. Kagome stroked her mechanically while her other hand held her stomach, rubbing it in small circles as she protected what was most precious to her, the tiny babe growing inside her.

Kagome smiled and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Kirara jumped up and licked it away with a soft meow of comfort and confusion. Kagome jumped then wiped away the rest of the tears "I'm sorry Kirara, but Inuyasha's been gone for a week, he has to be back soon… Don't worry about me, I'm fine"

Kirara nodded then nudged her stomach causing Kagome to smile "Are you worried about the baby?" Kirara meowed mournfully and nodded. Kagome kissed her nose "Thank you, Kirara, you're such a good friend… I'm going to the river now, take care of the house please"

Kagome got up and walked to the river. Kirara watched blankly, her gut telling her that something wasn't right about this. Her fur stood on end and she transformed with a yowl as she turned to greet the unexpected visitors.

The brothers were back.

Onigumo had a small black bag in his hand, Kirara knew it was poison and watched his approach warily. He was getting too close to the house for her liking. Naraku and Hakudoshi held torches and swords; the fire wouldn't hurt her but the steal made her cautious.

The nekomata snarled as her temper peeked and she launched herself at the eldest brother. The man stood his ground then forced the bag to open and a terrible smell filled the air.

Kirara inhaled in impulse and then staggered growling and snarling as the paralyzing poison took its toll on her. The brothers watched as the mighty fire cat fell to her knees then onto her side, glaring at them the entire time, wishing to tear out their throats.

Onigumo prodded her side and she snarled. He jumped away then said "It won't hold for long, stupid trader, he promised it would pin down a grown demon until they couldn't breathe!"

Naraku stood next to his older brother "Maybe it was scattered too finely to have its full effects. What does it matter though, brother? With her down we can get what we want and leave without trouble"

Hakudoshi came up next to his older brothers "If she is as loyal as they say wouldn't she want to avenge her mistress's death?" he had his sword out. "Perhaps we should do away with her now…" at his brothers nods he drove the sword into the giant cat's front paw. She yowled in anger and then heard a shout.

"No! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Kagome appeared swinging a bucket at them and clipped Hakudoshi on the chin. The girl pulled out the sword and scooped up the, now, kitten sized demon. "Kirara! Are you alright?" the cat meowed and twitched her tail slightly. Kagome soothed her fur then rounded on the brothers "You bastards! What have you done to her?"

Naraku laughed disbelievingly "What did we do to _her_? What have _you_ done to Hakudoshi?" the brother in question was bleeding from his lip and chin but was more angry than hurt.

Kagome was mad too, and anger made her reckless. "No more than he deserved, I'm sure"

Onigumo landed a punch on her shoulder, she turned at the last second to keep him from hitting her torso, her baby needed to be protected. Kagome fell backwards and caught herself on her arm. She got up and ran, not into the woods, she daren't without Inuyasha as there were demons worse than men in there.

She ran towards the village, as fast as she could. The brothers were right behind her the entire time. Into the crowded market place she gained some distance. Kaede and Shippo pulled her aside as the brothers ran past.

Kagome held her breath and pleaded that they hadn't seen her run into their hut. They went right past…

Kaede sighed in relief too, then turned to the panting girl "Kagome, child, what is going on?"

Kagome heaved for breath and then panted out. "They came to my hut, they hurt Kirara, and so I ran. Is she alright, Kaede?" she offered the tiny nekomata to the older woman and the cat meowed mournfully.

Shippo brought water and splashed her face to wake her up and try to get her to move. Kirara twitched but remained as still as before. Kaede sighed "Poison, paralyzing poison, especially for demons. She's strong though and it doesn't last, she'll be alright" Kagome sighed in relief.

Shippo pulled at her sleeve. "Kagome, why isn't Inuyasha protecting you?"

Kagome winced a little "He's not here; he went to find our new home… I meant to tell you both; we're moving away from here, somewhere where it won't matter if you are demon or otherwise"

Kaede nodded and seemed a little proud and wistful at the same time "I was expecting that sooner or later… Kagome, is that a bite mark?"

Kagome covered her neck with a hand, she didn't realise that it was fully displayed in this kimono. "Yeah…"

Kaede kneeled to look at it "Let me see it" she turned her chin to the side and the mark was clearly shown. Her one eye narrowed as she examined it "It looks like human teeth… yet… fang marks" her old mind pieced it together quickly. "Inuyasha bit you?"

Kagome nodded "It's a mating mark…"

Kaede winced as if in sympathy "You're now his enjoyment?"

"I'm his lover" Kagome retorted quickly. "We grew closer and I love him" she held her mark lovingly and traced the ridges longingly "How could I not give myself to him when I yearn for him so badly, please believe me Kaede, he is the dearest thing to me in this life…"

Kaede frowned gently and put an old hand on her shoulder "Child, he doesn't love you-"

"Yes he does!" Kagome said loudly slapping her hand away. "What is wrong with you? You're like _them,_ hating him just because of _what_ he is not _who_ he is! I wonldn't care if he was a full demon, half or human, because I love him for who he is!" tears were in her eyes by that point and she cried into balled fists for the hurtful things her closest friends said about her mate.

Shippo put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a warm hug that she clung to, to calm down her hysterics. He patted her cheek fondly "Isn't that mark only put on one mate per demon?" he asked. Kagome nodded and Shippo smiled "He must love her granny! He can't have another mate!"

The old lady opened her mouth to speak when-

"Oi! Old woman! Is that witch in there?"

The three froze "Oh heavens!" Kaede gasped out.

Kagome looked for a back exit and then shoved Kirara in a basket. "Please keep her safe!" she whispered then bolted for the door and ran right past the brothers into the street. Her arm was snatched by a passer by.

"Hey, Doshi, here's the wench!" Kagome struggled and squirmed but they won't let her go.

"Please let me go!" she begged. The man's wife pulled her free, too late…

The brothers tied her arms behind her back and pulled her along. "Come one and all, this is how you deal with a witch and a demon spawn!" they dragged the poor girl to her house and waited until the sun was just at the horizon. "Now that the day has become night, let's return her to the devil!" the small crowd cheered and shoved her inside her house and barricaded the door.

Kagome sat in her house scared and panicky. _Oh __Kami __what __are __they __going __to __do?_

Her question was soon answered when a crackling noise and a smoky smell came under the door. "Oh my Kami!" she gasped, they were going to burn her alive! Scrabbling back from the entrance she worked the ropes off her fingertips and desperately clawed at the walls in an attempt to get out.

_Inuyasha! Please! Help me!_

* * *

><p><strong>OH dear! What to do! What to do!<strong>

**Read the next chapter that's what! ;)**

**Getting close to the end here, a little sad this has ended so soon... Never mind, it was fun while it lasted, and I have a potential sequal to write so I'm not that unhappy!**

**I'll be needing encoragements for the sequal stuff so start voiceing opinions in the final chapter, that's not this one... it's the 10th chapter i think...**

**Be seeing you!**

**Wordy**


	9. Bound Towards Tomorrow

**I Still don't own Inuyasha! Only my imagination! Alright! So no Copyright crap!**

**:) I love smilies! :) :P :D :F :| ;) :C**

**Moving on, I'm liking the reviews so far, it's nice to know you all love reading! The Reviews I like the most I'll send a return message or if not I'll have a little VIM (Very Important Message) on the starters ;)**

**So after all that panic... here's a little bit more! Enjoy! (PS sorry for the bad chapter name, I couldn't think of anything better & I had to end it that way, & that's my fave episode as it has the Kiss Scene in it) Sorry for Spoilers!**

**Love you all!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Bound Towards Tomorrow-<strong>

Deep in the woods Inuyasha ran on alone, after leaving his older brother at the halfway point of their journey. He was only an hour away from the village when his mind wandered to his beautiful mate waiting for him. His heart felt lighter the closer he go to her, _I __promise, __I__'__ll __never __leave __you __so __long __again__…_

To the gentle rhythm of his running feet he could feel the weight of their absence lessen and lessen until he was full out sprinting to find her faster. In his mind long raven hair and pale skin that glowed in the firelight took over his mind while smoky brown eyes fixed him in place…

Then he smelt the smoke…

Confused over what would be burning he doubled his pace and burst out of the tree line to see his hut ablaze. Frozen in place he only moved when a small hand pulled on his sleeve. He looked down to see a small child around ten years old with orange hair and wide blue eyes. "Are you Inuyasha?" he asked. The hanyou nodded, not sure what to do with the small boy. The kid almost laughed in relief. "Hurry you have to help Kagome! The brothers they-"

The hanyou crouched down and demanded "What? Where is she?"

The boy was sobbing "The-the brothers hurt Kirara an-and p-put Kagome in the hut! She's still inside! Y-you have to save her! They'll kill her!"

Inuyasha fixed his golden eyes on the burning hut. _She__'__s __still __inside__…_ the walls were crumbling and the roof seemed to be hanging between falling and holding… then he was charging to get to her out of that collapsing prison.

The brothers blocked his way with sword and spear, the villagers had stopped jeering and started holding swords in fear as the hanyou came at them in full anger. Inuyasha snarled at them all with burning golden eyes that scorched all that lay before them "I don't have time for you bastards! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" they ducked under his attack and he landed on top of the burning building.

Taking a beam in one hand he tore a hole in the roof just large enough to squeeze through, dropping into the place that had once been home and so welcoming. He heard the men shout "Bring the house down!" then the sound of horses and ropes and the groaning of the beams of the house as it was pulled apart from the outside.

Inuyasha cursed, his fire rat sleeve covered his nose as the smoke thickened, the thick fabric shielded his nose from the smoke and his body from the overwhelming heat. "Shit! I have to get us out of here. Kagome! Where are you?"

A soft gasp and whimper drew his attention to a corner of the room, under a few fallen beams and charred splinters. He turned and saw that his girl had crawled over to the bed and was hiding under the covers, trying to escape the smoke and waiting out the fire as long as she could. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" she poked her head out from under the blanket and her beautiful eyes met his.

He was at her side in an instant, holding her to his heart and breathing her scent that was laced over and over with fear, it made his stomach churn to smell it so prominent. "Kagome… Oh Kami, are you alright?"

His mate nodded then said "My hands" he saw rope and at once sliced her free. She held him tightly. "You came back…"

He snorted "As if I wasn't. Come on, we're getting out of here" he pulled her to her feet and saw her eyes widen just before she shoved him backwards.

"Look Out!" A large beam hit the place they had been standing a second earlier. Kagome had her back to the wall and her breasts heaving as she coughed for air, the smoke of the fire choking her lungs. The hanyou fell back with a grunt and landed on his front, a grunting gasp escaped his mouth as something pierced his foot and then the open space in this fire rat. _Shit._

Inuyasha pulled himself up and sliced the burning log out of his way and took Kagome into his arms, pulling his fire rat robe over her head, placing a kiss to her forehead he whispered "Brace yourself, Kagome"

She looked up at him then glanced down; her eyes widened "Inuyasha! You're hurt!" a large splinter was lodged in his leg and another in his stomach, the beam and her shove must have pushed him into their paths. His blood stained her hands as she tired to tend to him.

He caught her hands, it was no use, he couldn't jump and was too weak to tear his way out of this place, his eyes hurt with blood loss and the outlines of things became a little then a lot blurred and said "It doesn't matter. Forgive me!" and he threw her through the hole in the roof.

For a second she was floating then she came crashing down outside, her body twisted to protect her stomach then she was lying on the cool grass breathing the cool air and expecting Inuyasha's warm arms to scare away the chill. They never came.

Kagome sat up and looked fearfully at the house, then around her. _Inuyasha?_ Kaede was at her side with Shippo a second later.

"Kagome, Child! By the Gods, are you hurt?"

Kagome grabbed her frail arms "Inuyasha? Where is he? Did he make it out? Is he…" the old woman and her grandson looked at the house and the horror settled in. Kagome sat frozen on the floor then she struggled up, even though her whole body protested against the act, and made to run back inside to her lover.

Shippo and Kaede and the nice woman who tried to save her earlier held her back as she screamed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! No! Let me go! I need to get to him! Inuyasha!" she struggled and sobbed and fought with her little strength but the strong arms refused her access to her former home.

The horses whinnied loudly in panic and the men riding them heaved on the ropes one last time and the house came down…

Kagome froze then screamed a wordless scream of loss and heartache, it made the hearts of those who heard it clench in pain as her pain found its way into them by being witness to her sadness.

Kagome's long black hair fell in front of her face as she collapsed sobbing her grief onto Kaede's shoulder, the nice woman soothed her back and Shippo brought Kirara to her lap. The nekomata howled softly too.

The brothers saw their supposed witch crying her heart out and felt the restlessness of the other villagers to see her like this, witches couldn't grieve… they couldn't cry like their own life had been cut right then and their…

One by sorry, stupid one the villagers realised how wrong they had been all this time and mentally changed sides to the poor girl. Kagome sensed them coming to comfort her but no comfort was enough to replace what they had done… _Oh, __Inuyasha, __oh __my __mate, __my __life__…_

When the fire had lowered they allowed her to get up and she at once made to go back to him, wherever he was in the broken, smouldering and ruined building.

Kagome staggered across to the ash pile last and stumbled half blindly over the pile of smouldering wood, lost and helplessly calling out the hanyou's name over and over as if she had forgotten every other word, as if it was the last part she had of him…

Her bare feet climbed over hot ash and sharp splintered wooden beams as she searched, digging with bare hands on her knees when she thought she saw him. Kirara came over to help. Kaede watched her brokenly try to find her lifeline and her old heart hurt in pity.

Kagome suddenly found a clawed hand. She gasped and dug more urgently until she found his handsome face. With a strangled sound of joy she pulled him out of the wreckage. The villagers murmured in amazement that he could have survived such an ordeal.

Kagome pulled him to a clear spot at last her arms enfolding him as she rocked him in her grief, snarling like a demoness herself at anyone who came too close to her. She pulled his white shirt apart to see his wound and with a grunt pulled out the stake like splinter, pulling out every little splinter she could see and whimpering in sympathy. Kirara pulled a ruined kimono sleeve from the ash pile and Kagome used it to press on his stomach to hold in his blood as she did the same for his leg.

The brothers watched with cruel smiles as she tried to save what was already dead to their clouded eyes. Kagome laid her head on his heart, he was alive!

"Inuyasha…" she whispered touching his face in wonder, he was still alive! Kirara rubbed her little head against the hanyou's arm, urging him to get up too. Warm tears hit the hanyou's chest as Kagome silently begged his eyes to open. "Please, Inuyasha get up… I need you" she placed one of his clawed hands on her stomach "Our child needs you…"

Gasps of amazement, horror, shock and surprise were heard all around as those words sunk in. _She __was __pregnant!_

Onigumo took charge "She carries the demon spawn's offspring! We can't have another demon in the world! She must be destroyed!" he advanced with a sword and the girl made no move to stop him, and neither did the villagers.

A streaky white blur appeared before the human and a low voice said "You will not harm the child of my brother"

Kagome looked up in surprise "Sesshomaru!"

The humans backed away from the demon warily and then they all went running in pure panic back to their village. Sesshomaru didn't stop them leaving, his eyes on the brothers, he had half a mind to kill them right then and there… but a slow painful death later sounded far more appealing. He let the cowards run from him, with every intention of hunting them down later, so for once in his life allowed them to avoid death where they stood. "How is my brother, Kagome?" he asked still glaring after the running bastards.

Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha and placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes twitched, trying to open, the clawed hand on her stomach moved in a gentle caressing circle. As if he felt the little life there inside her. "Inuyasha?" she called out to him again, clasping his hand between hers.

A low groan alerted her to his regained consciousness. Gold eyes dragged open and he looked around a little dazedly. _So __I__'__m __not __dead__… __huh? __When __did __Sesshomaru __get __here? __Kagome-_ he found her eyes and held them _my __Kami, __she__'__s- __that- __child__…_ forcing his body to move he sat up and brought their faces closer together "Kagome…" his voice was rough from the smoke. "Did you… is it true?"

Kagome let more tears fall from her cheeks as she nodded "We're having a child…" after another frozen second he pulled her into a tight, warm, comforting but joyous hug. Kagome held him back just as tightly "Oh Inuyasha! I thought you were dead! I thought I was going to be alone again!" her sobs and cries only made him hold her tighter.

He instinctively growled lowly in comfort and the soothing rumble quietened her almost instantly, the sobs becoming sighs and tears drying and vanishing as he kissed them away. "I'm here, you don't need to be sad, just think, Kagome, we're leaving this place and we're having a child. Sshhh, everything's going to be fine now" _my __Kami, __a __child!_ A smile curved his lips, even though lots of things were bad and uncertain, this very second everything was perfect _our __child__…_

Kagome hiccupped then was silent. She rested a hand on her stomach and smiled. _He__'__s __right__… __I __don__'__t __have __to __be __sad __anymore._ "Did you find that place?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled "Yeah, you'll love it, Kagome. It's just perfect for us. All of us…" the same clawed hand rested on her stomach again and tears of joy danced through Kagome's eyes.

Kagome clutched at his shoulders "What's it like? Tell me!" she gazed into his golden eyes, hungry for the details of their new home.

Inuyasha smirked and lightly kissed her impatient mouth "I missed you, mate" he said instead. Kagome smiled and let him kiss her again. With a grunt he pulled himself to his feet and said "Our new home is an island, Kagome" he got the joy of seeing her eyes widen with wonder that was so happy it made him feel light too, she had told him that she had never seen the ocean before… "There is an old temple and abandoned huts, even an old mansion in the centre of it all. There are springs and a small pasture where strange deer-goat things wander around" she giggled and he grinned then pulled her up "I can't describe it, you'll just have to see it"

"Kagome!"

The two looked up to see Kaede and Shippo coming towards them. Kagome felt Inuyasha tense but she ran her hand in soothing circles on her chest and shoulder to let him know that all was fine. "They're friends" she murmured as his grip on her waist tightened fractionally.

Shippo ran up to her and she bend down slightly to catch him before he could run into her knees. "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at him "Hey Shippo, hello Kaede" she greeted to older woman warmly.

The elderly woman smiled tiredly "Hello, child, and how are you now? Last I saw of you, you were about ready to drown in tears or fling yourself into the flames for this young demon…" her steely eye sized him up, like a grandmother assessing the man her granddaughter was marrying.

Inuyasha met her steady gaze with one of his own, hiding nothing. He felt Kagome's hand turn into a fist in her nervousness and he at once has a hand to her back to sooth her, Kagome smiled up at him but he never looked away from Kaede, she must have been satisfied with whatever she found in his eyes as she stiffly extended a hand for him to shake. "A pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha" he took her old hand and nodded once in respect, the one eyed woman continued a little offhandedly "Or formally meet as this is not the first time I have come before thee"

Everyone there gasped, Sesshomaru and Kirara too if it were possible for a cat and an emotionless demon to do so, apparently it was. Inuyasha looked at her again, searching the elderly face for any recognizable features that would have indicated that they had indeed met. His nose twitched, _I __do __recognise __her __scent __a __little__… __where __have __I smelt __it __before?_ Hesitating slightly he slowly voiced his confusion "Forgive me, but I can't bring a face into mind, Kaede… though your scent is vaguely familiar"

Kaede chuckled "Forever the dog hanyou" after a second she straightened up and said in a voice of authority "The spell hasn't killed him? What now? He is only a half demon! You selfish monster! You'd put an innocent passer by to his death by his blood as only judgement?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew wide "You!" he shouted suddenly. _I __do __know __her! __She __sealed __me __away!_ "You sealed me? You're that priestess!" Kagome feared for Kaede and begged the gods for Inuyasha to forgive her.

Kaede nodded "I take it you don't hate me for it, after all, if I had not you would have never of met our lovely Kagome…" the young girl blushed a little and took his muscled arm, wrapping both her arms around his and leaning onto his shoulder. After a beat the angry look in his eyes vanished and he turned to smile down at her lively face with a gentle smile of his own.

"Yeah… I don't like what you did, but I'm thankful for it" he said at last, the peace between them both restored, much to the delight of Kagome, Shippo and Kirara. Sesshomaru didn't care one bit.

The demon lord looked at the remains of the house, there was nothing left to take, what once was, was now finished. He sheathed his sword and said "If you are all finished, we should be leaving, there's nothing left for you here"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded but Kirara was 'playing' in the wreckage and she found two decent kimonos that would only need a little bit of cleaning, and a woven basket that had somehow survived. Kagome took the objects and petted Kirara's head. "Good girl, thank you" the two tail meowed and sat stood by her ankles, making it clear she intended to follow her.

Sesshomaru nodded and started to leave, Inuyasha followed after taking back his fire rat robes, the two paused to let Kagome say goodbye to Shippo and Kaede. Kagome hugged the older woman "Thank you Kaede, I hope you'll be happy in the years to come"

Kaede smiled "That I will be, child, after knowing that you've found it too" she looked over at her mate. "Aye, he is a strong one, yet gentle too. He'll take good care of you, and the baby" Kagome put a hand on her stomach smiling prettily, Kaede reached up and she traced a sign of blessing onto Kagome's forehead and then chuckled "Be off with you now, or I'll think you'll want to stay!"

Kagome laughed too then bent down to Shippo "Goodbye Shippo, be a good boy for you're granny" the little boy flung himself into her arms.

"Why do you have to go with demons, Kagome? I'm worried that they'll eat you!" Kagome winced when she heard Inuyasha growl lowly.

She patted Shippo's head and said softly "Inuyasha and I are married, and men don't eat their wives. You shouldn't worry about me, when you're older maybe you can come and visit me, Inuyasha says our home is beautiful"

Shippo grinned with all his teeth looking like a little fox "You bet! You come and see granny and me too!"

Kagome kissed his head. "I'll try to, I promise, goodbye Shippo"

He waved "Bye Kagome! Take care of the baby!" he jumped up and down and laughed and smiled as she waved back.

Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and was at once by his side smiling. "Are we going?"

He wound a hand around her waist and nodded "Yeah, you riding or running?" he asked Kirara. She turned into her horse sized form and growled out a deep purr. Inuyasha smirked in mutual understanding "Running then, get on Kagome"

"What-" he slung her onto his back and had his hands on her thighs as she clung to his neck and shoulders. "Inuyasha! What're you doing!" she half squeaked half shouted in surprise.

He chuckled and shifted his grip "You are _defiantly _riding" he told her.

Kagome sighed "I'm pregnant, not immobile" not that she minding where his hands were or the fact she was being carried, she just hated this unnecessary treatment of safety.

Inuyasha laughed again "I know, but you can't run as fast as we can, it takes a while to get to the ocean and an extra day or so to get to the island"

"Oh" Kagome said at last "Alright, just give me a warning next time you wanna carry me like that"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulders and eyed her lips before kissing them lightly. "Will do"

Sesshomaru grunted at their slowness "Are you going to be any longer? The island won't wait"

Inuyasha growled at him "Shut up, we're going already! Hold on tight, Kagome"

The human tightened her grip nervously "Okay- whoa!" her hanyou had started running at crazy fast speed that was unnatural. Kagome watched wide eyed as the trees zipped past and as the wind whipped past her cheeks, the night air making her skin tingle. Inuyasha was touching the floor so infrequently it was like flying, they didn't stay on the floor either, sometimes the trees and sometimes the open sky, soaring until gravity won.

Inuyasha felt her tiny form shake slightly once then again, was she cold? Was she afraid? He was about to ask when the delighted laughs she had been holding in escaped her lips. One hand left his neck to reach for the stars, as if she could touch the sky.

Kagome laughed again and then pressed a soft kiss to Inuyasha's cheek before watching the horizon. Due East, the sun's rays touched the sky, it was already morning. Kagome looked to her left and saw her faithful companion flying beside her with ease. The cat growled at her fondly. Kagome scratched her ears with a hand.

On the right was her brother in law. He was watching the sky too and seemed bored almost, he flew and didn't once touch the floor to speed up, Kagome smiled and then turned her head towards the dawn.

_My __family __and __I__…_ pressing her face to her mates neck as the sunlight touched their forms and promised only the future ...w_e __are __bound __towards __tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da!<strong>

**Well that's basically the end, I have an epilogue, don't worry, about their life on the island and then you will understand how Sango comes into the story!**

**:) So the end of something nice and the beginning of something else, nice or not.**

**So Reviews would be nice and I love you all who have already done so! Love From**

**Wordy!**


	10. Epilogue

**The End!**

**So this is the final Chapter! Enjoy it!**

**This made me smile and cry as it has happy and sad in it, :') It's snippits of their life, not full and it would have more excitment and be a lot more... life-like?... if I could be bothered to write it out fully, which I'm not!**

**The ending is about Kagome & Inuyasha & their family but ends with Sesshomaru. Enjoy it! Love Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Final Chapter! Epilogue-<strong>

The island was as beautiful as promised, because it lay in the exact path of the rising sun each morning it was named Sunrise island and the temple was called Sunset Shrine as it lay on the West of the island. The animals were all tame and welcoming, there were parrots and odd little monkeys and thousands of fireflies.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome looked around in wonder. "It's amazing!" she gasped out and laughed, her hands to the sky as if she could touch everything around her. With another laugh she threw herself back into his arms "But I'd rather choose you"

The hanyou bark-laughed and kissed her nose "Let's go, we have to choose a hut now, or maybe we should just nab the mansion… It's got to be big enough for all four of us, plus my bastard brother when he cares to stop by" Kagome giggled and let him pull her along the island paths.

* * *

><p>Weeks later the first demons arrived on the island after hearing stories that it was a place where humans did not hunt demons. Kagome was just showing the first sign of pregnancy through her clothes and was happily tending to the shrine when they first appeared.<p>

Kagome looked up and was surprised to see a small family of fox demons walking up the steps to the top of the shrine. Kagome stopped her sweeping and waited for them to arrive. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked when they finally got to the top.

The leader bowed and said "We have heard rumours of an island where humans and demons live peacefully, is this the place?" he had two adult female foxes with him and about six younglings ranging from teenagers to newborns. Kagome wasn't entirely sure how they were related but they were family.

Kagome smiled "Yes this is the place, welcome to Sunset island, I'm Kagome and I'm the only human here at the moment"

The leader smiled "I am Sha and this is my sister Grace, my mate Yue and our children; Kid, Tim, Harriet, Flower, Kim and Shin. We are honoured to meet you, lady Kagome"

Kagome waved all formality aside "Are you planning to stay?" she asked.

Sha nodded "Our village was destroyed and we need to start over, we would like to stay if you'll have us" they all looked worried that she'd turn them out.

Kagome smiled "Of course, there is an empty village down by the sea. If you'll just let me tidy up, I'll take you there and you can choose your new home or homes" She bent down and picked up her tools and placed them in a crate just inside the shrine. The children were chatting excitedly and the adult female foxes were grasping each other in joy and the leader was watching smiling.

Kagome smiled then called them to follow her. She lead them down a forest trail and then to the village. "We found it abandoned, there are a few repairs to be done but there is plenty of wood and my mate would be happy to help I'm sure"

Yue looked at her in surprise "You're mated to a demon?"

Kagome shook her head and pulled her kimono to show the mark "He's a hanyou, half dog demon, brother to Lord Sesshomaru" they all gasped in awe, Kagome blinked "You've heard of my brother in law?"

Sha nodded "He told us about this place"

"Well it seems he's not entirely useless"

Kagome turned and ran to his arms "Inuyasha!" she scolded lightly, tapping his nose "Don't sneak up on me and our new neighbours"

He chuckled and kissed her quickly "Sorry, love. Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Inuyasha" he offered a hand to shake and Sha took it and they shook firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm Sha, this is my family. We were just looking for a place to settle in, you're mate was showing us the way" he flashed a smile at Kagome and she returned it radiantly.

Inuyasha looked at the family of eight. "Quite a bunch you've got there…" he said softly and the pointed up the hill "There are slightly larger homes up that way, take you're pick. Bigger but closer to the trees" he grimaced. "You'll have to deal with the monkeys"

The eldest girl fox tilted her head up at him "Monkeys? What's wrong with the monkeys?"

Inuyasha flashed a grin at her that exposed his fangs "There horrible little monsters, chattering all day and all night, never any peace and quiet unless you chase them away" he groaned "But they always come back…" shaking his head he sighed "If you can't handle the noise you could always look somewhere else"

Kagome hugged him "Stop it, you're making them worried. Don't listen to him, he's just got sensitive hearing, they're really alright once you get used to them"

Sha and Inuyasha became quite tight after that…

* * *

><p>Months later the island had a total of five families on it, ranging from humans to a variety of demon clans. The islanders were peaceful and any violence towards another just because of their race was met with banishment with no exceptions.<p>

Wolf demons had the rocky outcrops and the foxes stayed near the forests, human monks and priestesses made their homes around the shrine, a group of hanyou dolphin-fish like people housed in the sea surrounding the island always laughing in the waves and farming fish for the islanders. Then there was the original pair in the centre of the island…

Yes, life was good and peaceful… but then one day.

Inuyasha bit his lip again as his mate screamed again. She had gone into labour and he had at once taken her to the shrine so the villagers could help with the birthing. Priestess and the female foxes took her inside and banned him and any males from entering, and were now rushing everywhere to gather things to help with the first birth of the new island.

Sha had a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and let the hanyou grip him in concern. Everyone was waiting for news as everyone adored Kagome without exception.

Sesshomaru had even appeared to witness the birth of his first niece or nephew. He had often come by to check on his brother and sister in law, also his presence made the island safe from slayers and other demons who may have wanted this island for themselves, he kept them away with the mere mention of his name. Simply it was under his protection, and he would rather give an arm than see it fall into another's hands.

The demon lord winced as another scream was heard. Inuyasha wasn't doing much better, hearing his mate in pain was taking its toll on him too. Sesshomaru had a hand on his shoulder to force him to stay in one place.

The fox children were holding each other and were waiting to be useful, none was crying in sympathy and another was biting his claws down to nothing.

Yue came out and wiped her forehead. "This one's a fighter" she said as she rushed past, demanding more clothes and rags. Her daughters presented them at once. Sha caught her arm as she rushed back to go inside.

"Please, love, any news?" he asked.

Yue sighed "The baby doesn't want to leave it's mother. And Kagome's suffering all the more because of it. We'll have the babe out soon, I hope" and she was gone, in a whirl of red hair and bark coloured eyes.

Inuyasha wasn't feeling any better. _Oh __gods__… __please __hurry __this __along, _he begged silently. A long and miserable hour later a babies cries took place of the screams. Everyone held their breathes then Yue came out with a small but noisy bundle, in her arms. "It's a girl!"

Everyone cheered and shouted and screamed in delight. Sesshomaru smiled widely and slapped his brother on the back to get him moving. "Go and greet you're daughter, idiot" everyone watched in amusement as he staggered over to the beaming Yue and took the crying girl in his arms.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he was a father. The baby stopped howling as soon as she was in his arms, her little nose twitched as she smelt her father, she burbled and laughed then squirmed in her blankets. Yue cooed over her for a moment. "You'll have to think of a good name for her"

Inuyasha nodded, and stoked the baby's cheek with a careful claw. "She's beautiful" he said at last. Yue smiled fondly, Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes concerned for a second. "Where's Kagome?"

Yue looked over her shoulder "Inside, she's exhausted. You can go and see her now" she ducked under the door and said "Oi, clear out, the Fathers coming in" the maids giggled and packed up then left with whispers of congratulations and pats on the shoulders.

Inuyasha found his mate, propped up on some pillows and covered in thick blankets, she was covered in sweat and her hair clung to her damply, she had her head back and was slightly wincing and partly sleeping. Inuyasha knelt by her side and rubbed her shoulder "Kagome?"

She stirred slightly and looked over to him, smiling slightly "Inu…yasha… baby?" she asked softly, clearly very tired.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and she hummed lightly, then her lips were targeted. She sighed and allowed herself to be propped up against him, he supported her with one arm and held their baby with the other. "She's right here, look at her, she looks just like you"

Kagome smiled when she saw her daughter, she had silver hair and her eyes looked brown, there was a star demon crest in her forehead but no claws or fangs, she looked like Kagome a lot even as a baby. "Inuyasha…" she whispered in awe, their baby… With a smile she tried to life her arms to hold her but was too weak. "Help me?" she asked pleadingly, wanting to hold her.

Inuyasha shifted her so she was between his legs and leaning up against his back, her placed their child into her arms and she cooed in her blankets as she finally met her mother. Kagome twitched a finger in a jerky caress. "She's so beautiful" Kagome whispered at last.

Yue knocked "Pardon the intrusion, but the villagers would like to know the name of their princess" she smiled with such motherly warmth it made them feel good in her presence.

Kagome looked at her mate and he nodded "We'll tell you, but first; Yue? Will you be her godmother? And Sha her godfather?"

Yue gasped in delight, she had a hand to her heart and then she nodded "Oh, will you- can I? _Really_?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha smiled in agreement, they had been meaning to ask her for some time but it had always been forgotten or the time hadn't been right.

Inuyasha frowned then whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome thought then nodded "Perfect. Yue?" the fox demoness looked up from her delight and titled her head to the side in a silent ask that all animals did in a way. Kagome kissed the baby's forehead "Our baby… she's Midoriko…"

Yue smiled and left to tell the island about the child, the first child to be born on this island…

* * *

><p>Years past and the island became well known, hated and feared as well as loved. Many demons and humans raged war against it, thinking that those who lived there were cursed and that they should kill the hanyou's and other nonsense. Inuyasha and the demons fought battle after battle to keep their island safe and peaceful. And every time it was worth it, as their families were going to be forever safe as long as they won.<p>

Sesshomaru was a frequent visitor, he protected this island from the outside as his family was there and he watched as the place grew and prospered, suffered, rebuilt and over time more and more hanyou's were born as humans and demons accepted each other. But then… a small disaster happened…

A disease had come to the island over seventy years after the pair came to live there. And Sesshomaru came to help the sick as best he could, and even then it wasn't enough. A week later he stood before two graves solemnly. It hadn't been enough, now life had come full circle…

Sesshomaru had seen many deaths and was sad most of all for these two as he could not have done anything to stop it.

Inuyasha and Kagome had both died three days ago, Kagome three days ago and Inuyasha a single day later… they had lived full and fruitful lives, happy ones too, if you can believe it. Sesshomaru looked at the grave of his sister in law and almost smiled.

She had continued to be a healer in her new life and was very good at it, living to help others; she had passed away peacefully in her sleep from the illness that had ravaged the island, Kagome left no regrets in her passing. Sesshomaru tried to resurect her again with his sword but it only works once... and he wouldn't do it to Inuyasha...

Inuyasha tried to live without her and only made it a single day before he followed her, it wasn't in any way tragic as they belonged together and he was miserable without her. They both seemed to smile when they were buried together. Inuyasha had no regrets either, they both looked around thirty and would have lived another century had fate been kinder.

Inuyasha had become the island's protector and ruler in an indirect way, he was a little hot headed but Kagome was always there to complete him, they were very just rulers and the people loved them very much.

Sesshomaru wasn't alone, standing by his side were five other children and young adults, Kagome and Inuyasha's children, three daughters and two sons.

Their children were;

Midoriko the eldest, she had long silver hair exactly like her fathers and brown eyes with pale skin, her resemblance to her mother was striking, she had a demon crest of a star in her forehead and her face was schooled, emotionless, as she looked at the graves of her parents. She wore red pants and a white shirt with light armour and a sword at her side. She had no claws or fangs and overall looked very human but she was faster and stronger than a human.

She looked about twenty and was very beautiful. She had trained to be a warrior to protect her father's island for as long as she reined here. Her face broke into a smile and she sighed. "They'll be happy together now. Farewell Mother, Father" she spoke smoothly but with emotion that made her words so sincere that this unhappy day turned around a little.

Sango the second eldest placed a flower on each of the graves. "Goodbye, and be happy wherever you are" she had long brown hair and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. She had a cat suit on with light armour that was more modern. She had her father's attitude but her mother's gentleness. She was a slayer, she had a large boomerang to fight with and had become the new mistress of Kirara. She had tears in her eyes even as she smiled. She looked eighteen.

Kohaku the middle child he had brown hair and gold eyes with demon crests on the backs of his hands and on his feet, and dog ears that were black. He had freckles and was scruffy. He had another modern cat suit on and had a sword and a scythe on a chain, he was a slayer too, he worked with Sango all the time as they were very close. He looked around fourteen He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand "Bye… Mum and Dad, I'll miss you"

Sota the fourth named after his uncle as they looked very similar. He had black hair, black dog ears and brown eyes and was clumsy and forgetful, but he was good at playing ball and had an odd affinity with birds and cats, he had a dark blue kimono on that was styled short so he could play rough and tumble games. He played the flute a lot and he was silently crying as his older sisters squeezed his hands. "G-g-goodbye" he got out at last and sobbed his loudest yet. He looked ten.

Rin was the youngest of the family she was silent and wasn't crying. She looked at the graves and just stared. She was the most unusual of the five. She had brown hair with silver ears and brown eyes with gold around the pupil, she had an orange and green kimono on and was about eight in age and looks. She had a bunch of flowers in her hands and let them drop at her feet before turning and leaving without a word of farewell.

The entire family had bare feet apart from Sango and Kohaku, they all loved running and they adored their home and their parents, they in turn were adored by their parent's and the island's inhabitants. They were all quarter demons with the strength and determination of their father and the warm loving heart of their mother. They were all close and hated not seeing each other, making sure to meet up every month at their human night, the new moon like their father.

Midoriko was going to become the new leader, she was a born leader, but she was hesitant as she didn't want to just take it up, she was just and kind but wanted the people to decide who should rule. But right now her concern was family.

Midoriko looked after Rin with sad eyes "Uncle Sesshomaru? Could you try and talk to her for us? She won't speak to me anymore"

Sesshomaru nodded and cupped her cheek in silent comfort, he did that to each of his brothers children then he brushed both the grave stones and followed his youngest niece. She was standing on top of a hill overlooking what her parents had created, what Sesshomaru's prophecy had predicted.

All the huts were full of demons and humans who wanted to live in peace, hanyou children and adults were not uncommon here, and neither were quarter demons and other mixes, even hanyous of different animals bred here so there was no end of hybrids in this lonely place. Rin stared down at them all, they were going to shrines to offer their prays to their former rulers, they all were wearing black and some were crying, they were not allowed to see the graves yet as the relatives had more right than they did.

Yue was the most upset next to the children of the village, she adored Kagome like a daughter or sister of her own and felt very badly for the children left without them.

Sesshomaru stood by Rin and watched with her, he didn't speak and neither did she. They just watched with endless patience. Sesshomaru looked down when he felt a weight against his leg, Rin was pressing her face into his knee sadly.

He waited for her to talk. She didn't. Then he decided to break the silence. "Are you sad?" Rin nodded, not looking up or down. Sesshomaru knelt to her level and pulled her chin up to look at him "Are you angry?" she shook her head stubbornly. "Do you want to talk about it?" after a beat she nodded.

Her gaze was so wise for a child's. "Mummy and Daddy are not gone… so we don't have to be sad. But they all are. I'm the only one who isn't being stupid"

Sesshomaru nodded "You're right, they aren't gone" he looked around at what they had created and what would spread to the world in time "And they will never be gone"

Rin nodded enthusiastically "I know! Mummy came to me in a dream the other night, she wasn't talking to me or anything, I just saw her soul meet Daddy's and they were so happy, I wanted to tell the others but they don't believe me"

Sesshomaru smoothed her fringe onto her forehead "I believe you"

Rin smiled radiantly. "I know you do, you're good with lies and with truth, Uncle" she looked at the village again. "I wish they won't be so sad though, it's not right to smile where everyone doesn't"

Sesshomaru nodded again and stood up "If you want you can travel with me for a while" he offered.

Rin looked up then shook her head "The people here need me, and so do my brothers and sisters, one day I'll go with you, Uncle Sesshomaru, but I'm needed here" she smiled with her head to the side and her eyes closed. Sesshomaru fought a gasp _Kagome__… __that__'__s __her __smile__…_

He smiled and patted her head again "I understand, you'll be a good ray of light here"

He moved past her and to the path. Rin followed him "You're leaving now, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded "I have things to do"

Rin nodded "I know, goodbye Uncle, remember to come back and see us" and she went down a trail that would loop back to the grave sites. Sesshomaru continued to the sea and then returned to the mainland. He looked back at the island and sighed sadly _goodbye __bother, __Kagome, __and __all __my __nieces __and __nephews, __especially __you __Rin. __Goodbye._

He heard a quiet laugh behind him and turned to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, they both were smiling and they raises their hands to wave goodbye before walking hand in hand, gazing at the other in happiness and peace, across the waves and towards their island.

Sesshomaru didn't know if he had been seeing things but then the grief lightened in his chest and he knew that it had been real, Rin was right. The demon lord looked back at their island and bid his brother and his mate a final farewell.

"Goodbye my little brother, maybe I'll see you again one day. Goodbye Kagome, love him even in death and may you both guide those on the island for the years to come. Farewell…"

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**That was a nice story and a nice ending, even though they died. I wasn't sure what to do with them so I turned them into spirits and they'll be hovering around the island in the sequal I think, makging sure that nothing goes wrong and things like that.**

**I was very happy with how this turned out, now you'll have to give me lots of feedback to make this worth it, love you all!**

**Wordy!**


End file.
